Ninja Turtles: Wherever The Wind May Take Me
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: Has Donatello lost it? What dimension has he dragged himself into this time?...A little girl's room! Uh-Oh...I don't think you're in the sewers anymore, Donny!
1. I Will Protect You

**TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

A/N: This is my own little fanfic featuring my new obsession: Usagi Yojimbo! Really, now, how can anyone NOT like the cute Ronin Samurai? Heh. First off, I do not own the characters you know from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If I did own them, I would be filthy rich and you would NEVER catch me working at Burger King for the matter! I also do not own Usagi Yojimbo, even though I wish I did.

However, the characters I do own: Myself…of course…my two best friends: Jaella(who will be referred to as Usa in this story) and Brittany. And the mention of our favorite teacher, Mr. Zona, is a real person as well…heheh…um…don't mind me! Please, enjoy the story! Comments, suggestions, please just place them in your review or simply email me. Just, please…NO FLAMERS!!! **sweet voice** Have fun and I hope you enjoy the feature presentation!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Going Away?**

"What do you mean you're leaving us? You can't do that to us, Marsha! We're your friends…wherever you go, WE go!" Cried a girl about 5' 6" with short, black hair, wearing all black clothes. She gestured wildly to a girl a few inches shorter than she with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. This girl wore a sky blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Usa, please, don't start. We've been through this a million times already! I HAVE to do this. Even Mr. Zona said it was probably the best thing for me to do, and you know how much I've been wanting to go to Japan. I finally have the chance to do so and you guys want to take that chance away from me!" Marsha, a girl about 5' 4" with short, black hair and wearing a dark green t-shirt and dark green jeans, protested.

"No, we don't. We just want to come with you!" the blonde haired girl declared.

"You can't, Brittany! I mean, I know you guys care for me, but this is something I want to do alone…please, understand this. Don't worry, I'll write you guys every so often, okay?"

Brittany and Usa looked at each other, then back to Marsha and nodded. Without another word, they gave her a hug. "Don't forget your promise to write us!" Usa growled lowly.

"Yes, Sir!…I mean, Ma'am!" Marsha laughed, seeing the annoyed look on Usa's face.

**Chapter 1**

**I'll Protect You**

Marsha looked around her new surroundings. It had only been a few minutes and she was already starting to like Nagoya, Japan. _This is amazing! I am so happy that Mr. Zona encouraged me to go!_ She thought happily.

She looked up, curiously upon smelling burning rubber. Small flames had started to form from a nearby building. "What the?" She stepped back as some men with guns came running out of the building.

"What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular.

The men turned to her. "Well, looks like we have a new face here in the city," one of them sneered.

She took a few steps back as they advanced on her. "Leave her alone," A firm voice ordered from behind the men.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Usagi…Come to punish us, I suppose," one of the men smirked without even having to turn around.

"Leave the girl alone, get you and your scumbags out of the city and maybe I'll let you live," the voice continued.

Marsha peeked behind the men to see, to her surprise, a human-sized rabbit wearing a samurai outfit and holding a sword. _That's Usagi? _She wondered. _Brittany and Usa will NEVER believe this!_

The rabbit was staring at her now. She looked around and noticed that the men had left them; she looked back at the rabbit. "I…thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome. My name is Miyamoto Usagi. Others know me as Usagi Yojimbo. You may call me whatever you wish," Usagi looked at her, now, expecting a response.

"Oh! My name is Marsha. Um…thank you for saving me, Usagi-san," she smiled, sheepishly, at him.

"You're new here, are you not?"

"Yes, I just flew into Japan from America just a few minutes ago, then those men showed up."

Usagi nodded his head, thoughtfully. "I see…" His voice trailed off. _I better stay with this girl…those men might be back to finish the job they almost started,_ he thought. Marsha stared at him as he took her hand. "Marsha-san, I request that you stay with me. Those men will most likely come back and rest assured, I _WILL_ protect you."

Marsha looked at him, not knowing what to say. Of course you would be at a loss for words too if a human-sized Samurai rabbit asked you right out to stay with him for protection from men you hardly even knew! What was she going to do? How would she respond?

To be continued!


	2. You Will Never Be Alone

**TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

A/N: You guys should know what I own and do not own by now…right? I don't have to explain it all over again…I hope not, at least! Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Oh…one more thing…the main title song for this fic: "Can't Help Falling In Love With You"- sung by the ATeens. Song lyrics are in Italics, with single quotation marks.

**Chapter 2**

**You Will Never Be Alone**

Marsha looked at Usagi, trying to decide on her answer. Well, she _WAS_ new to Japan…perhaps staying with Usagi would help her out, and he _DID_ seem like a nice person.

Usagi waited patiently for her answer. "Well, seeing as I have no other place to stay…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to live with you for the time being." He smiled upon hearing this.

"You have no need to worry for your safety, you are in good hands, Marsha-san." He started walking, motioning for her to follow him, which she did.

Minutes later, they had arrived in a quaint little forest with a waterfall near the clearing. "This is where we will be staying for a while until it is time to move on," he announced.

Marsha wore a huge smile as she stared at their surroundings in awe. Usagi noticed her expression and smiled, pleased that she was happy. "This place is beautiful," she murmured, taking a seat on one of the fallen tree logs. "It's really a wonder no one has harmed the place, yet."

"The other Yojimbo's have been protecting this area ever since I can remember. It's a kind of sanctuary to us," he explained, taking a seat beside her.

"Tell me, Usagi-sama…do you have any other friends besides the Yojimbo's?"

Usagi looked unsure if he should tell her about the guys. But, then again, maybe she'll think he's just making it up. "Yes, actually, I do. They reside in the state of New York, in the U.S."

Marsha looked over at him at the mention of New York. "Go on…"

"Four of them are ninja's…I'm very good friends with their leader," Usagi paused, wondering if he should go on, or if he was giving her too much information.

"Do you think we could go to New York sometime? I would like to meet your friends, if it is possible."

The Ronin Samurai lowered his eyes. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. It's just that they're not too fond of making contact with too many humans. They tend to keep to themselves."

She closed her eyes, a slight smile on her face. "At least you have friends that'll stay with you," she murmured, her smile vanishing quickly. Usagi looked at her, a bit confused.

"What are you talking about, Marsha-san?"

"It's nothing, really…just a really, stupid thought."

He took her hands in his; she looked at him. "Tell me, and I will tell you if it is stupid or not," he gave her a warm smile.

A faint blush crept its way to her cheeks. "I was just thinking how alone in the world I am. Oh, sure, I have friends back from school and at work, but they all have different lives, whereas you have friends that will never leave your side. I just don't know anymore…" her voice trailed off.

Usagi gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek; she looked at him, surprised.

* * *

_'Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you…'_

* * *

"Marsha-san, you will never be alone. I will always be there for you, no matter what," he vowed.

She stared at him, a little lost for words.

To be continued!


	3. New Friends

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

**Shout Outs:**

LunarNinja- **Jumps up and down happily** Really?! You're a fan of Usagi-sama?! Sweet! By the way, I'm glad you like my story so far! Just wondering, are you going to continue your "Amnesia" story? I really like it.

Chapter 3

**New Friends **

"You mean it?! We're actually going to meet your friends?" Marsha asked, excitement in her voice. Usagi chuckled at this. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just that ever since we meet each other, you seemed pretty depressed. I'm actually quite pleased to see you happy. "

Marsha's face turned a bright shade of red as she smiled at the young Samurai. "Hmm…So, Usagi-sama…when will we be arriving in New York?"

"We will be leaving tonight and we shall arrive there the next night," Usagi replied, a warm smile on his face.

"I will be sitting with you, then?" Marsha asked shyly as she stared at the crowd of people who awaited to board the Plane headed for New York.

Usagi stared at her, a weird look on his face. He chuckled, yet again. "Of course! Who else would you sit with?" He paused noticing her nervous expression. "What is wrong?"

Her nervous green eyes darted from person to person as they passed. "I feel uneasy, Usagi-sama…I'm not really used to crowds of people. I just hope your friends will accept me," she replied in a shaky voice.

Usagi took her hand in his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry, Marsha-san, I promise, they will accept you."

"Thank you so much, Usagi-sama. I really, really appreciate this."

* * *

"Sensei! It's not my fault that the mat got ripped to shreds again!" Michelangelo declared, picking up a brownish orange kitten in his arms.

"Yes, but the cat was found at the scene of the crime. And Klunk is supposed to be your responsibility, is he not?" Splinter asked, pacing back and forth in front of the orange clad turtle.

Michelangelo lowered his eyes and petted Klunk ever so slowly. "Yes, Sensei."

"And, if I catch you cat tearing up my rug again, I shall give you the punishment of sending him outside!" Splinter stopped pacing and paused slightly, looking at the youngest of his sons.

"Aw, but, Sensei! Klunk's just a kitten! He'll be scared out there all alone! I'll find something else for him to sharpen his claws on, Master Splinter, don't worry!" With that said, Michelangelo dashed out of his Sensei's chambers, almost knocking over Leonardo, who just stepped out of the Dojo.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, blinking twice. He shook his head and made his way over to Splinter. "Master Splinter. I sense Usagi's presence nearby and it feels like he's brought a guest with him. What should we do?" The eldest brother asked.

"We await and see if his guest holds any harm to us. If she does not, then she is more than welcome in our home."

Leo cocked an eyebrow at this. "She?" he repeated.

"You do not feel a female's presence in the sewer's?" Splinter asked.

The blue clad turtle shook his head. "Gomen nasai, Sensei. The only female presences that I'm used to are April's and Karai's."

"So, you still need more training on sensing other people's presences…not just the ones you are familiar with. Go, now. We must greet our guests with hospitality, my son."

"Yes, Master Splinter."

* * *

"Your friends live in the sewers?" Marsha asked, a bit surprised.

Usagi only nodded. He was about to knock on the door when Leonardo opened it. "Ah, Leonardo-san. It's a pleasure to see you again," the Ronin Samurai bowed respectfully.

"And to you, Usagi-san. The pleasure's all mine," Leonardo smiled, returning the bow.

He turned his attention to the girl next to him. As soon as their eyes met, Marsha hid behind Usagi, who chuckled slightly. "Forgive my friend, Leonardo-san. It is all right, Marsha-san. He will not harm you. This is one of my friends, Leonardo. Leonardo, this is my friend, Marsha."

Marsha hesitantly stepped beside Usagi, her gaze locked on the floor. "Marsha, huh? What a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly."

Her face turned a bright shade of red at his words. "I…Domo…Leonardo-san," She gave a short bow, her cheeks cooling down a bit as she did.

Leo returned the bow. "Please, come in," he stepped aside and held the door open for them. "Ladies first," he smiled at Marsha as she passed him.

She giggled slightly but stopped when she saw a mutant rat. "Konnichiwa, Splinter-san," Usagi bowed to the rat.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Usagi-san," Splinter returned the bow, then turned his gaze over to Marsha and smiled warmly. "And I believe this is your friend, Marsha?"

"Hai, Splinter-san. I met her back in Nagoya, Japan. Some men were causing trouble to the city and she just happened to get caught in their crossfire. I was hoping that you would allow her to live with you and your sons," Usagi started.

"Ah! Usagi-sama…what about your promise to protect me?" Marsha asked, pouting a little.

"And I will keep that promise, Marsha-san. If those men come looking for you, you can rest assure that I will stop them. As for now, I think you will be a lot safer with Splinter Sensei."

"She will be kept in good hands, Usagi-san," Splinter smiled.

"Domo." They watched in silence as Usagi left the Lair.

Splinter turned to face Marsha, who appeared a bit scared. "Do not be frightened, Marsha. I know that you are not used to the sewers, but I am sure my sons will be more than happy to show you around and help you get comfortable with your new life here."

"Of course we will, Master Splinter," Leo replied, with a respectful bow.

"And if you ever feel the need to speak with me, you shall find me in my chambers, which is at the end of this hall," he pointed down a long hallway.

Marsha bowed respectfully. "Hai, Splinter Sensei. I thank you very much for your hospitality towards this stranger who enters your home."

Splinter simply nodded his head, a smile on his face. "You are no longer a stranger to us, now knowing that you're a friend of Usagi-san." He turned to Leonardo. "Where are your brothers, my son?"

"The last time I saw Mikey, he was running around, looking for something for Klunk, I guess. Don's still in his room, and Raphael's in the Dojo right now," he replied.

"Actually, the Dojo's free, Sensei." Marsha looked down the hall to see a red clad turtle step out, wiping his face with a towel. _That must be Raphael…_ she thought.

"Whoa…who's the babe?" Once again, her face turned a bright shade of red.

Leonardo shook his head at Raphael's behavior. "Her name is Marsha, Raph. She'll be living with us from now on."

Raph cocked an eyebrow at this. "Really?" _Hmmm…this could get interesting having a female around. _

"Yes. I was thinking about fixing a room up for her…if you'd like to help me, that is, bro." Leo tried his best to grab Raphael's attention. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I'm on it!"

"I'm sure you won't mind taking a tour by yourself, would you, Marsha? If you need any help at all, just holler for one of us and we'll be right there. Come on, tough guy," Leo smirked, grabbing his slightly younger brother by the arm and pulling him away.

Marsha giggled at the pair. "It tends to get a little bit crazy when my sons are around, Marsha-san, I apologize for this."

She turned to Splinter and shook her head. "I don't mind their behavior at all, Splinter Sensei. I find it humoring."

"Then you should fit right in…my daughter," he smiled warmly at her.

2 be continued!


	4. First Night Out

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

Chapter 4

**First Night Out**

"So, by the way you were looking at Marsha, I'd say you were in love with her, am I right, Raph?" Leo asked calmly as he helped Raphael set up Marsha's bed by the wall.

"What? Are you kiddin'? I mean, sure, she's beautiful and all, but, come on, bro…this it the just the first night! Hmm…maybe I'll take her out for some ice cream after we're done," Raph replied, looking thoughtful.

"Just try not to push her too far, Raph."

"Leo, I'm jus' takin' her for ice cream! What's the big deal? I'm not like that!"

Leo kept silent as they finished off the rest of Marsha's room. Leo placed in some meditative, scented candles on the nightstand for a finishing touch. "I think she'll like it…I hope. Thanks for helping, Raph."

"No problem."

* * *

Marsha began walking around the Lair until she heard a faint typing noise coming from one of the rooms. _Probably one of Leonardo-san's brothers…_ she thought. She followed the typing sound, which lead her to a bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so she decided to poke her head through. She stared at the inside of the room in amazement. Pictures of Einstein and the Star Nebula were hung on the walls. _Wow…_ Before she could stop herself, she was already halfway into the room.

Donatello paused for a few minutes, fingers resting on the keyboard. _Someone's definitely behind me…_He quickly stood up, Bo staff in hand and glared at the intruder. _A GIRL?!_ "Who are you?"

Marsha took a few steps back. "My name's Marsha. Gomen nasai for disturbing you. I didn't mean to. Your Sensei is allowing me to live here with you and your brothers," she explained.

Don couldn't help but stare at her, looking over her carefully. Neck length black hair, perfect green eyes, a slim figure…_Wow…she's amazing…and she's living with US?! _"Oh. My name's Donatello, you may call me Don or Donny if you wish."

_Do they all have to stare at me like that? _Marsha wondered, her cheeks growing slightly red. "I thank you, Don-san. Again, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh, it's no big deal. Besides, you're welcome in my room any time." _Terrific, Don, Why don't you just come right out and say that you're in love with her!_ He scolded himself silently.

"Hai. Domo." He watched her bow and take her leave. He sat down on his bed leaned against the wall. "I think I need a cold shower after that little episode!"

* * *

"Aha! I found the perfect scratching post for ya, Klunky!" Mikey smiled gleefully as he held up…drum roll, please…a scratching post! Klunk's eyes grew wide as he made a jump for the post and clung onto it, mewing happily.

"Aw, he's so cute. Is he your kitty?"

"Eeep!" Mikey cried out, whirled around and nearly dropped Klunk in the process as he stared at Marsha. "Um…who are you?"

"My name is Marsha. Your Sensei is allowing me to live here with you and your brothers. Gomen nasai if I startled you."

Mikey smiled wildly, looking her up and down as he did as he did to April that one day when she went out on a so-called date with Casey. It was probably more than just a date…getting carried away again, Mikey! Snap out of it! "Marsha, huh? That's pretty awesome Sensei's letting you live with us!

My name's Michelangelo! But, you can call me Mikey!" He paused slightly. "Oh, and yes, this is my kitty, Klunk. And, it's no big deal. You didn't startle me at all, babe!" A lie…a total lie.

_And that's twice I've been called 'babe'! Why must they call me that? I'm not all that pretty._

"I hope my baby brother hasn't been bothering you, Marsha." She turned around to face Raphael. What was that he was wearing? Black biker jeans, a leather jacket and in his hands, he was holding two helmets. She shook her head, blinking her eyes a few times, a bit surprised at the gid up. "No, not at all, Raphael-san."

"Please, just call me Raph. I was thinking about taking you out for some ice cream. What do you think? Want to go out for a while?" he asked, tossing her one of the helmets.

She quickly caught it. "I'd love to. Just one question. How are you going to avoid being seen?"

"Don't worry. I've been topside enough times to know how to avoid being seen. Come on, you'll be safe with me," he held out his hand for hers.

* * *

"Now, you might wanna hold on tight, Marsha," Raphael instructed her as he helped her climb on his motorcycle.

"Kay…" Despite the huge shell on his back, Marsha had managed to wrap her arms around his waist and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Ready?" he shouted over the roar of the engine starting. "Yes!"

She clung to him tightly as they drove off. A pleased smile was on Raphael's face as he felt the warmth of her body resting against his. Everything was perfect. The cool breeze…a lot of stars up in the sky above them…and he had her all to his self. Of course, he wouldn't dare force anything on the girl; he'd keep his promise to his 'Fearless Leader' brother.

They arrived at Dave's Ice Cream Parlor fifteen minutes later. "So, Marsha, how do you like your new home so far?" He asked, helping her down.

"I'm still getting used to it. Other than that, I love it…it's so cozy."

"Glad to hear it." He led her over to the parlor where they ordered their ice cream. Raphael had ordered Cookie Dough, Marsha had ordered Peanut Butter Fudge. They sat together in the shadows, enjoying each other's company and their ice cream as well.

"I thank you, Raph."

"No problem, Marsha." He let out a content sigh as he finished off his ice cream. "Ah…a perfect night and I'm sharing it with a perfect girl."

Marsha swallowed hard and blinked twice before looking at him. "Raph…I'm not that perfect. No one is perfect. Everyone has their faults and mistakes."

"I know of one exception…" Oh, boy…he was really close to her, now, his face just an inch from hers. "Raph…" she started, but was silenced with a kiss.

* * *

'Wise men say only 

_Fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you…'_

* * *

A/N: I'm leaving this here for now. Thanks to my reviewers: ReaderrrGrrrl, and my faithful reader, Lunar-Ninja. Next chapter should be up sometime tonight…early morning tomorrow, at the most. Don't worry, there's more to this than just romance. I have MANY plans for this fic. 


	5. A Song From The Past

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

Chapter 5

**A Song From The Past**

Raphael returned to the Lair with Marsha an hour later. "We're home!" he announced. Leo and the others came out to greet them. "Hey, Marsha. Hope Raph didn't bother you too much," Don joked slightly, standing in front of her.

Marsha smiled politely. "No, he didn't bother me at all, Donny."

"So…it takes you almost two hours to get some ice cream?" Leo demanded, arms crossed in front of him.

"What do you care?" Raph spat at his older brother.

"I CARE about her safety! You didn't force anything on her, did you?"

"What the shell are you talking about?! All I did was kiss her, and that was it!"

Leo's eyes grew wide. "YOU KISSED HER?!"

* * *

Before any of this could continue, Michelangelo and Donatello led Marsha away from the two and into another bedroom. "Marsha, babe, welcome to your new room!"

"Wow…who put this together?" She asked, amazed. A bed was set up by the far wall, just the way she liked it. There was a dresser and a nightstand as well.

"Leo and Raph set it up while you were exploring the Lair," Don explained.

"I love it," she murmured.

* * *

"Oh, yeah? What do you care if I kissed her or not?"

"Come on, Raph! What else did you do to her?"

"I JUST KISSED HER, THAT'S ALL!!! Geez, what's yer problem?! What, ya got a thing for her, too, Leo?"

"That is quite enough!" Leonardo and Raphael both jumped, startled by their Sensei's harsh voice.

"Gomen nasai, Master Splinter," Leo bowed, respectfully.

"Sensei, I can explain…" Raph started. Splinter held up his free hand as a signal for silence.

"I have already heard what happened and the two of you will not be allowed to go topside for three weeks or converse with Marsha for the three weeks that you are grounded until the both of you stop this nonsense at once!" Splinter placed emphasis on the end of his scolding, by slamming his walking stick on the floor. Both Leonardo and Raphael jumped…again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," they both chorused at the same time.

* * *

Marsha poked her head out of the bedroom and looked down the hall. "Well, I don't hear anymore yelling…they must be done," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah, Marsha, I almost forgot. Before Usagi left, while you were speaking with Leo and Sensei, he gave this to me and told me to hand it over to you. He said it might have something to do with your past," Don said and handed her a sparkling, dark green heart-shaped locket.

"My…past?" She repeated, a bit confused. She carefully held the locket in her hands and opened it. Inside was a picture of some young woman with neck-length black hair, black eyes and she wore a foot ninja uniform. She was holding a three year-old version of Marsha and the both of them were smiling. She turned the locket over and read the inscription: _To my one and only daughter, I love you, Marsha. Love, your mother, Karai. _

Mikey looked over her shoulder and gasped. "It's that ninja lady…Karai!"

Don looked curious and stole a glance at the inscription on the back, then stared at Marsha. "Karai's your mother?"

* * *

"Dancing bears Painted wings, things I almost remember And a song, someone sings Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory Far away long ago Growing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Once upon a December Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory Far away long ago Growing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December…" Karai sang in a sad voice.

"Aw, what's the matter, Karai? Miss your daughter…again?" Hun laughed. "Face it, no matter what, she'll never remember you!"

Karai gave him an icy glare. "That's enough, Hun." She muttered. It's bad enough Stockman had to erase Marsha's memory of her and send her off to a new life…but did Hun _HAVE_ to rub it in?

"That's enough torturing today, Hun," Saki announced from the doorway.

Hun turned and bowed to his master before following him.

* * *

"Dancing bears Painted wings, things I almost remember And a song, someone sings Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory Far away long ago Growing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Once upon a December Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory Far away long ago Growing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December…" The guys listened contentedly as Marsha finished the song.

"Wow…where did you…" Don started.

"That was the song my mother used to sing to me to get me to sleep at night. I don't remember her, and, yet, I miss her already."

Leo was still a bit shocked to find out that Karai was her mother. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, Marsha…do you happen to know who your father is?"

Marsha shook her head. "No…I only remember my mother, that's about it."

"You and Karai do look alike, almost…except for the whole Foot Ninja outfit thing," Raphael started. He leaned over to Don and whispered, "It would be scary to think that he father could be the Shredder."

Don shook his head. "It's not possible, Raph. The Shredder is an Utrom, remember?" He looked over at Marsha. "I'd be glad to help you find out who your father is for you," he suggested.

Marsha stared at Don, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you, Don. I appreciate this."

Leo stared at Marsha, eyes wide. "Karai's you mother?!"

* * *

A/N: No, Lunar-Ninja, I haven't forgotten about Usagi-sama. Don't worry, he's not totally excluded from this story. Again, thank you for the reviews and keep 'em coming! More reviews make the chapters longer!!!

2 be continued!!


	6. Who Is My Father?

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

A/N: I own anything that you are not familiar with from the show! Plus, I own this story! Oh, and my shout-outs:

KikoKamia: Yes, Usagi is one of Leonardo's friends. His first appearance is in "The Big Brawl" series(a.k.a Battle Nexus). And…Karai and Hun? Ewww…Ya gotta be kiddin' me! I would never torture Karai like that!

LunarNinja: Heh…you'll like this chapter. Just read and you'll understand what I'm talking about! Keep up the reviews, guys! You're the best!

* * *

Chapter 6 

**Who Is My Father?**

"Dude, chill out! So, Karai is her mother, what's the big deal?" Mikey asked. He was a tad bit confused as to why his brother was so upset over this.

"Nothing…I'm just…never mind," Leo shook his head.

Marsha let out a sigh, twirling the locket around her fingers. Mikey found a helmet that resembled Shredder's mask and covered his face with it. He turned to Marsha. "Marsha…_I_ am your father!" he declared in a deep, scratchy voice.

Marsha blinked in surprise and giggled softly; the others groaned. "Mikey, knock it off," Leo muttered.

"Geez, I was only trying to have a little fun!" he pouted.

"I think for now we should all get some rest," Leo continued. Everyone nodded, except Donatello.

"You guys get some rest, I'm going to start my research, see if I find anything before morning," he announced.

"Just…don't overwork yourself, Donny," Marsha spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he flashed her a smile.

* * *

Usagi frowned as he heard the news of a new gang in the streets of New York: The Red Dragons. They didn't seem as tough as the Purple Dragons, yet they seemed to have the people terrified. 

Usagi stayed in the shadows as he overheard a group of people talking. "Those Red Dragons do more harm than those Purple Dragons! Just last night, they broke in my lab, searchin' for some girl!" A male scientist figure declared, waving his arms frantically.

"Those Red Dragons are a menace to society! Whoever this girl is, I hope they find her and leave the city at once!" another male announced.

The others nodded at this. Usagi's frown deepened. _They can't be the same men from Nagoya…can they?_ Then it hit him. _Marsha's in trouble!

* * *

_

"Do you think Marsha's even here?" Brittany whined.

"Do you think the police would lie to us, Britt?" Usa asked. "Besides, Zona-sama said that we should go look for her, since she hasn't called or written us in days!"

Brittany growled. "You know Rachel came up with that nickname for Zona."

"Yeah, and now we all call him that! Zona-sama's the best teacher there is!" she paused slightly, causing Brittany to bump into her.

"Ow!"

"Shhhh!" Usa whispered, and pointed straight ahead. Brittany stared with wide eyes.

Three thugs were harassing a middle-aged man. "Come on, old man! We know you saw a girl named Marsha come by here…now, where is she?" one of the thugs asked, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and holding him at eye level.

Brittany let out a gasp of surprise, which startled the thugs. "Brittany!" Usa hissed. The thugs dropped the man and slowly walked over to the two girls.

"Well, well, well…looks like we found two of Marsha's friends. Ya think we should take them and hold 'em for hostage until we find her?" another Dragon asked.

"You idiot! First, we take them to our master and he'll tell us what to do with them."

"Er, sorry, boss!"

"What do you want from Marsha?" Usa demanded.

The leader sneered at her. "Let's just say our Master finds her…interesting…"

"Let them go, you big ape!"

Usa and Brittany looked over their shoulders to see a man in a hockey mask holding a hockey stick as a weapon. "So, Sin, I hear the Ugly Convention just arrived in town yesterday…why weren't you there?" the stranger joked.

Sin, the leader of the Red Dragons let out a menacing growl. "Well, if it isn't Casey Jones, the Vigilante. What are you doing here?"

"Protecting the innocent, what does it look like?"

Usa and Brittany looked at each other and nodded. "This guy won't hurt us, Britt, I've heard good things about this Casey Jones," Usa whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Kai, Ryo, teach Mr. Vigilante here a lesson: Never mess with the Red Dragons when they're on a mission!" Sin ordered.

"Right, boss!" Kai declared, getting a baseball club out. Ryo did the same.

They were cut short when a beeping sound went off. Sin dug his cell phone out of his back pocket and answered it. "Yeah? Oh, really? So, you've found out some more information? Right, we'll be right there!" He put the cell phone away and turned to Casey. "You're lucky this time, Jones. Next time you interrupt us, you won't have it so easily!" With that said, Sin and the Red Dragons disappeared back in the shadows.

Casey watched them run off and snickered. "Wimps…" he pulled off his hockey mask and turned to the two girls. "So…two innocent young girls wondering around the streets of New York…what's wrong with this picture?" he muttered, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"We're looking for our best friend who just so happens to be the girl those Red Dragons are after!" Usa spat at him.

Casey crossed his arms in front of him. "What are your names…and your friend's name?"

"I'm Jaella, but my friends call me Usa. This is Brittany," Usa started.

"And our best friend, Marsha, is in trouble right now! We should be out there looking for her before those Dragons catch her!" Britt declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I don't want you girls getting hurt. I'm sure your best friend is in good hands right now. As for you girls…you don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"No…our teacher, Mr. Zona dropped us off here just this morning. We're actually from Pennsylvania," Usa explained.

"Well, come with me. I know someone who can hopefully take you girls in for a couple of days until we can find your friend." Usa and Brittany reluctantly followed Casey, unknowingly, to April's house.

* * *

Marsha let out a frustrated sigh and sat up in bed. "I can't sleep…" She stood up and walked out of her room. She could hear a faint typing noise coming from Donatello's room. She poked her head inside to see him furiously typing away on his computer. "Donny? You're still awake? It's 3:00 in the morning!" She declared, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her. 

Don jumped, a little bit startled and turned around in the chair. "Oh…Marsha. I've been up much later than this, trust me." He turned his attention back to the computer screen. "I'm close to finding out who your father is."

"Really?" A smile crept across Marsha's face and she leaned over Don's right shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Almost…" he whispered, slightly blushing from the closeness. "There!" he let out a startled gasp at what the results showed and turned to face her. "Your father is…Baxter Stockman?!"

* * *

A/N: The action heats up in the next chapter of: Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me". Be sure to check it out! And many thanks to my reviewers: LunarNinja, KikoKamia, hazlov2004 and ReaderrrGrrrl. 

2 be continued….


	7. Enemy Borderlines

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

Chapter 7

**Enemy Borderlines **

"I don't get it! How can that be possible? Stockman…your father?" Don repeated, getting up from the chair with a heavy sigh.

"I don't understand, Donny…is he one of your enemies as well?" Marsha asked, quietly, taking a few steps back.

Don watched her, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He never wanted to upset her. "Yes, but, you're not. You don't have to go back to them, you can stay here, with us."

Tears lingered in her eyes as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "So, now what? My whole life has been a lie?"

"Marsha, don't," Don whispered, sitting down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned against him, her head resting against his plastron. "Why me, though? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"I don't know, but you're safe with us. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. The next thing that happened surprised him. She reached up and kissed him.

He stared at her when she pulled away; her cheeks were slight red color. "What was that for?" he asked, slightly blushing as well.

"For helping me out. I think I may have found the right person for me," she smiled shyly at him. Don's cheeks reddened at this, a smile forming on his face. "I love you, Donny."

Don didn't know what to say. I mean, come on, a human and a mutant? How would it even work out? "Don?" He looked at her, his cheeks slightly red from the thought. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, I do, and I mean it," he whispered, returning the kiss.

* * *

"Well, well, Hun, it would appear that my Red Dragons are more successful than your Purple Dragons," Stockman laughed. "My dragons will find my daughter before your dragons catch whiff of her scent!"

Hun let out a low growl. "And what do you plan to do with her once you find her?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I plan to do some long awaited experiments on her."

"Again with the experiments?"

Stockman turned his back on Hun when Sin, Ryo and Kai entered the Lab. "Master…" they bowed respectfully. "Nicely done, my Red Dragons. I have recently found some information as to where my daughter is: Check the city sewers. She may have stumbled upon our enemies."

"Yes, Master," Sin replied, standing up. Kai and Ryo followed after him.

Stockman looked back at Hun, a huge smile on his face. "Well?"

Hun just rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

"Well, girls, here we are," Casey turned to Usa and Brittany, smiling at them, waiting for their reactions.

The girls just looked at each other. "Um…who lives here, again?" Brittany asked.

"My good friend, April O'Neil. Come on. I'll see if she'll take you two in for a few days."

The girls started to follow Casey. "April O'Neil…isn't she some kind of TV News Reporter or something?" Usa asked.

Casey just laughed. "In another life, maybe, but, no. She's just your average girl who owns an antique shop just down the street." He knocked on the door and a few minutes later, an average sized, red-head woman answered the door. "Casey Jones…what is it this time?" she asked, throwing him a flirty smile.

"Ah, April…" She let him kiss her on the cheek, then he motioned towards the two girls beside him. "Ape, these girls are new in town and they don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if they could stay with you for awhile until we find their friend, Marsha."

"Of course! They're more than welcome to!" April smiled, allowing them to come in.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil," the girls chorused.

"Please, call me April." She paused when her Shell Cell went off. "Hello?"

It was Leonardo. "April, is Casey there with you, by any chance?"

"Yes, he is…why, what's wrong, Leo?"

"Donny found out who Marsha's mother and father is. Just picture it: Baxter Stockman and Karai."

April frowned. "Eww…that can't be right."

"It is. We may need Casey's help here, if possible. Some new gang just entered our sewers and is looking for Marsha as we speak."

"Don't worry, Leo, buddy, I'll be right there!" Casey turned to Usa and Brittany. "You girls stay here with April. I'll be back later!" He was about to head out the door when Usa grabbed his arm.

"No way, pal, she's our best friend! We're coming with you!"

Brittany nodded, eagerly. "Besides, we have some questions to ask her!"

"Well, then, if the girls are going, count me in as well," April sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I may not be of much help, but I do know a little Ninjitsu, thanks to Master Splinter."

"Let's just go…" Casey muttered, lowering the hockey mask over his face. _The guys are really gonna kill me for this one!

* * *

_

Leonardo jumped slightly at the sound of the door opening. "Ah! Usagi! What are you doing back here?"

"Marsha's in danger. I promised her I would protect her, and I'm keeping that promise," he smiled slightly, then looked around. "Where is she?"

"Oh…last time I saw her, she was with Donatello." He paused slightly, seeing four other figures walk inside the Lair. April, Casey and two girls he didn't know. "Hey, Leo," April greeted.

"April, hey, what's up?" he turned to Casey. "I thought I requested only you to come! Who are these girls?"

Casey rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. "Sorry, Leo…they begged me to come!"

"You wish…we only came because we heard our best friend, Marsha, was here! Is it true?" Usa demanded, not at all frightened by Leonardo's appearance.

Leonardo blinked in surprise. "Yes…she is." He looked to April, who just shrugged.

"Guys! We have some major problems, here!" Everyone turned to see Donatello standing in the hallway entrance.

"What's wrong, bro?" Raph asked, entering the room, with Mikey behind him. They stared at the two new girls, but didn't say anything.

Just then, the doors opened and the Red Dragons, along with two Elite Foot members entered the Lair. "They're the problem…" Don replied, meekly.

"Aw, shell…" Mikey murmured.

2 be continued…


	8. The Fight Has Only Just Begun!

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

**Shout Outs:**  
Lunar-Ninja and KikoKamia: Wow…never knew people hated Baxter Stockman so much…**Drowns the both of you with ice cold water**…wait a few more chapters before jumping to conclusions! **Shuts mouth** oopss…I think I said too much…**Slaps forehead**…on with the next chapter!

Chapter 8

**The Fight Has Only Just Begun**

"Don…please tell me Marsha's still in your room?" Leo asked, getting his Katanas ready.

"Yeah. We were up pretty late last night…talking and stuff…" Don explained as he received looks from his brothers.

Sin looked around the Lair. "Where is she?" he bellowed.

"Don…go back to your room and make sure she stays there. We should be okay with Casey and Usagi helping us out," Leo ordered.

"Right, Leo."

* * *

Donatello made his way back to his room as quick as possible and closed the door behind him. "Donny? What's going on?" A sleep-filled voice asked.

Donny looked down to see Marsha sitting up in his bed. He smiled calmly at her. "Hey…you're awake," he whispered, sitting down next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair in a loving manner and kissed her forehead.

"What's going on out there, Donny?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, sweetie."

"But I heard a yell…" Don silenced her with a kiss.

"Everything will be just fine, I promise," he whispered, holding her close.

* * *

"Why are you punks so bent on capturing Marsha?" Raphael demanded, twirling his Sais.

"Why should we tell you?" Kai shot back.

"Because, one of our brothers just happens to be in a relationship with her and we _WON'T_ let you take her away from him!" Leonardo declared, raising one katana in front of him.

Usa and Brittany looked a little shocked. "I think we should go find her and have a little girl talk, what do you think, Britt?"

Brittany just nodded, unable to say anything at the moment. Before the girls could take another step, Raphael appeared in front of them, waving his Sai as if to say 'Shame on You', a sneer on his face. "I don't think so. You girls are staying right here, until we finish this. We are _not_ going to let Marsha or our brother get hurt just because you want to have a private chat with her."

"Just what are you talking about?" Usa demanded.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Sin is watching your every move!" Raphael spat back at her.

Brittany seemed to be the only one between the two to notice Kai coming after Raphael with his club. "LOOK OUT!!" She pushed him out of the way and let out a cry of pain as the club made contact with her left side.

* * *

Marsha's head jerked up at the familiar cry. "That was Brittany!" She looked at Don. "My friends are here, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you getting hurt. I don't want them to take you away from us…from me," Don started.

"What do you mean, Don? My friends will never tear us apart." She stood up and started for the door when Don stopped her.

"I'm not talking about your friends. Those Red Dragons are here and they're looking for you as we speak. That's why I'm trying to get you to stay here…"

"But Brittany could be in serious pain! I mean, my friends are strong, but they're certainly not as strong as you and your brothers."

* * *

"Britt!" Usa's eyes widened. She took a step forward but stopped dead when Ryo held a knife to her neck. "I wouldn't go any farther there, girly. Unless you want to be next, of course," he smirked.

"You bastard…" she hissed.

"Leave them alone! Your fight is with us, not them!" Leo declared.

* * *

"I'm going out there, Donny. This is my fight and I was stupid enough to let my friends get involved. I should have known they would come looking for me!" She pushed open the door and made her way towards the main room.

"Gah…Marsha!" Donny followed after her.

* * *

Leonardo's head jerked up when Marsha and Don entered the room. "Don! I thought I told you to keep her in your room!"

"I tried, Leo!"

"Brittany!" Marsha ran over to her unconscious friend's side.

A smirk grew on Sin's face as Ryo and Kai looked back at him. He nodded his head towards Don and Marsha and the two began to advance towards them. Usagi narrowed his eyes. _If I have my gang knowledge down right, Ryo's the deadly looking one, while Kai is the stupid one…I should go for him, first…_ he thought. He raised his katanas and ran at Kai.

Unfortunately, Sin saw this coming, raised his arms and landed an elbow blow right against Usagi's neck. Usagi's eyes grew small and he lurched forward, his weapons fell to the floor with a loud clang. Marsha quickly rose to her feet and stared in wide-eyed horror at her fallen friend. "U-Usagi…no…" Her gaze shifted over to Sin. "How DARE you!!" she hissed.

Before she could take a step, she felt her arms being pulled behind her back. "Let go of me, you bastards!!" She looked over at Don, who was struggling against Ryo's grip. "Donny!!"

"Ryo, Kai, take those two back to Headquarters. I'll deal with the rest of 'em," Sin ordered.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Ryo and Kai quickly left the Lair to the Foot HQ. "What do you want with us?" Marsha asked as both she and Donatello were thrown into a cage in some sort of Bio Genetics Lab.

Kai and Ryo looked at each other and smirked. "We don't want anything from you two…it's what our Master wants," Kai replied.

Marsha and Don both looked at each other, a bit confused. "I thought that Sin was your Master…" Don started.

"No, he's our Leader. We just call him Master to please him. You will meet the real Master of the Red Dragons sooner than you think," Ryo explained.

"Well, well, well. So, I was right all along. My daughter _HAS_ fallen in love with one of our enemies!" Marsha's gaze shifted towards the doorway where she saw an Asian/African American looking man in a scientists uniform standing there.

"Father??"

2 be continued…


	9. Daddy's Little Experiments

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

A/N: Yeah, this is my new idea, since I had a little writer's block and couldn't think of anything for the mad scientist to experiment on Donny and Marsha…so, my own little Swat Kats crossover with the Turtles…enjoy, but, please, do NOT take my story!! I hope you guys know who the Swat Kats are…Oh, and if I should edit the story settings like maybe place this in the crossovers category...please, let me know...heh...I'm hoping to just stick with this setting, though...

Chapter 9

**Daddy's Little Experiments**

Marsha stared at the scientist figure that had entered the lab a few minutes ago. Donatello raised an eye ridge as Kai and Ryo both bowed to Baxter. "Master, what do you intend to do with your daughter and her lover now?"

Stockman laughed, clasping both hands together, as if he was praying. "This is just too rich! Kai, Ryo, take the prisoners where my other captures are being held. I will commence with the experiment there," he ordered.

"At once, Master!"

"That guy is not my father, Donny. I know he isn't!" Marsha whispered to the purple clad turtle as they were being led to another, small room with even more cages.

"How can you tell? He did call you his daughter…" he whispered back.

"I can tell because he's not as caring as a father should be, and besides…our skin tones are different," She replied.

"Get in there!" Ryo muttered, pushing them both into a small cage. Before he walked away with Kai, he leaned down to them and sneered. "Have fun with your roommates!" he and Kai both laughed as the walked out of the room and shut the door.

Marsha and Donatello both looked at each other. "Roommates?"

"Heh, look at that, Jake, seems the mad scientist has finally found his daughter," A rough male's voice stated sarcastically.

Marsha and Don looked up to see two humanized Kats. One had cream-colored fur and was a bit on the chubby side. The other one was rather slim and had a darker brown color fur. "What the…" Don murmured, shaking his head.

Marsha glared up at the chubby one. "He is NOT my father! You take that back!"

"Oh, really, miss? Well, then why did he call you _HIS_ daughter? Mind explaining that?" The slightly smaller Kat asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I KNOW he isn't my real father! My real father would have never taken me as a prisoner…" she lowered her voice, slumping back against the cage bars, her gaze kept on the floor.

Don took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Marsha only nodded, keeping her silence. Don looked over at the two Kats. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, who are you, where did you come from and has Stockman been doing any experiments on you guys?"

Chance raised an eyebrow at this. "Any particular order you want those questions answered in, buddy?" he asked, a bit sarcastically.

Jake nudged him. "I'm Jake Clawson, and this is my best friend, Chance Furlong. We came from a town called Mega Kat City, where the population is humans 0, Kats 100…maybe even more than that. And believe me, we have far more worse villains than this Stockman guy," he explained.

"Tell me again why we're talkin' to a Turtle and a human, Jake…" Chance whispered.

"Hey, he asked, so, I thought it would be best to answer…besides, the human's not even talking," Jake whispered back.

"Excuse me!" Marsha declared, standing up, arms crossed in front of her. "I have a name you know, use it!" She spat. "The name's Marsha!"

Jake and Chance both looked at each other, then looked back at Marsha. "Well, excuse me, little missy," Chance muttered.

Jake shook his head at the two and looked over at Don. "So, what's your name, then?"

"I'm Donatello, but my brothers and friends call me Don…sometimes Donny," he replied. "So…has Stockman done any experiments on you guys?"

Chance shook his head. "Nope. Besides, even if he tried, Jake and I would have put up a good fight."

"There's no WAY I'm gonna be experimented on," Jake muttered, crossing his arms.

"Really? Well, then, please, pray tell us how you're going to get out of here," Marsha grumbled.

"Hey, listen, Princess-" Chance started, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Ryo and Kai walked over to their cages. "All right, you take the skinny Kat and the girl. I'll take the Turtle and the chubby one," Ryo announced.

"Just who are you calling chubby?" Chance growled slightly as he was pulled from the cage.

"Just shut up and get movin'," Ryo muttered, pulling Donatello to his feet.

Donatello and Chance were forced to walk side by side, in front of Ryo, while Marsha and Jake were forced to do the same in front of Kai. "Chance…you and Don just keep playing along with this. I'll contact you as soon as I can, then we'll bust outta here," Jake whispered.

"I'm down with that, buddy," Chance smirked.

Don glanced over at Chance, a bit curious. Chance just shook his head, wanting him to keep quiet. To Jake's point of view, everything was going according to plan…until Ryo started to push Chance and Don in a different direction, leading them towards another small room. "Uh, hey…where are they going?" He asked, turning to Kai.

"None of your business, Kat! The Master will be with you shortly." Kai replied, pushing Jake just before he left the room.

* * *

Jake stumbled a couple of steps, but quickly regained his composure. Marsha just stared. "Hey…you okay?" She asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Jake stared back at her, slightly frowning. _A human…being nice to their kind?_ He shook his head at the thought. "I'll survive," he muttered, dusting himself off.

"Well, forgive me for being nice," She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Look, do you want to get experimented on by your twisted, sick father?" Jake asked, standing in front of her, his face just inches from hers.

"No! I don't want to be experimented on by anyone!"

"Then let's set our differences aside and work together to get out of here! What do you say?" He extended his hand out for hers.

Marsha paused a bit, and then jerked her head up upon hearing the door open. She quickly took Jake's hand and smiled at him. "Let's get out of here!"

Jake led her over to a spot beside the door, where they hid behind the bookcase. Jake watched as Stockman walked into the room with Ryo and Kai behind him. Marsha's eyes rested on the container of green ooze, which was held in Stockman's right hand. Her eyes grew wide upon seeing the needle in his left hand.

Stockman's eyes scanned the room once before turning back to the two Red Dragons. "I thought you said my daughter and that Swat Kat was in this room, Kai. You two know how much I detest lying!"

"But, Master…they were here! They must have escaped!" Kai stammered.

"How could they escape, you knucklehead?!" Stockman shouted, stalking back out of the room, in an angry manner. Kai and Ryo followed him.

Marsha watched as Jake took out some sort of new walkie-talkie device. "Hey, Chance, you there, buddy?"

Chance took out his and pushed the button. "Yeah, I read ya loud and clear, just say the word, and we're outta here!" he looked over at Don and gave him the thumbs up signal.

Don just nodded, keeping his silence. _I just hope Marsha's still safe…_

Jake narrowed his eyes and took Marsha's hand. "Get ready, Princess, we're leaving this joint!"

She rolled her eyes at the new nickname and followed him over to the room where Don and Chance were locked in. He took out a toothpick and started to pick the lock. A few minutes later, you could hear a clicking sound. "Success!" he opened the door and both Chance and Don stumbled out of the room.

"Donny!!" Marsha rushed over and hugged him tightly.

Chance and Jake both looked at each other and smiled. "Marsha, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey, come on, you two, let's get out of here. We'd like to get back to our own dimension sometime this week," Chance joked.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Marsha asked.

"Well, Chance was helping me out in the Hangar, and this portal appeared from out of nowhere…we got curious, and we ended up in the…" Jake's voice trailed off and he looked over at Chance.

"The Main Computer Room!"

* * *

"God, I can't take it anymore! We have to go look for them, Leo!" Raph muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the doorway.

"Raph, calm down! We just can't go out there, looking for a fight, either. We have to stay low for a while!"

"Do as you guys wish, but now that Brittany's okay, we're going after Marsha!" Usa announced.

Raph stopped them yet again. "No way, you girl's aren't going anywhere! You're stayin' here with Usagi, Master Splinter, April and Casey!"

"What, again?! Look, buddy, Marsha's our best friend! She could be injured for all we know!"

"She's not injured…" Leo spoke up, closing his Shell Cell.

"What? Was that Donny, Leo?"

"Yeah…he sounded really depressed, though…"

"She is hurt, I knew it!!" Usa muttered. Brittany kept silent.

"She isn't hurt…Don told me they were both okay. Raph, Mikey, let's get going. I have to know what's up with our bro," Leo ordered, heading out the door.

Raphael and Michelangelo followed behind him. Usa just stared after them. "She's hurt…I just know she is…"

2 be continued…


	10. Letting Go

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

** Shoutouts:**

**LunarNinja** and **KikoKamia:** I will send you a link with informtion and pictures of the Swat Kats by email, okay? And, don't think I'm mad that you guys don't know who they are...I'm just a bit disappointed...**Ducks some pillows** Okay! I'm sorry! Forgive me???

Chapter 10

**Letting Go**

Don, Marsha, Jake and Chance stood in front of the Master Computer, staring at the portal that had just appeared a few minutes ago. "Well, in a minute, we'll be out of your site, Princess," Chance smirked.

Marsha frowned and looked over at Donatello, who was still silent. "Donny, what's wrong?"

"Marsha, I think it's best if you go with them to their dimension for a while," he replied, keeping his gaze on the portal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. There's not one human in our world! She wouldn't even survive with the Feral hunting her down if he finds out!" Chance declared.

Don's eyes scanned the room and rested on an extra file of Ooze. Marsha stared at Don, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Don, no…you can't…" She watched him fill a needle with the green liquid and she backed away when he walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, Marsha. I don't want Stockman getting his hands on you, this is for your own good." He took her arm and gently stuck the needle in it, slowly pushing down.

"Donny…" she let out a soft whimper as he let go. She studied his expression…were those tears in his eyes??

"Marsha, I love you, remember that," he whispered, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Donny, I don't wanna leave you…"

"You won't be leaving me completely. As soon as my brothers and I find a way out of this mess, I'll find a way to open the portal again and I'll come to get you, I promise," he replied. He turned to face Jake and Chance. "Please, take care of her, guys. The transformation should take place as soon as you cross the portal."

"Right. You take care of yourself, Donatello. Here…" Jake handed him a communicator. "Just give us a buzz before you decide to retrieve her, okay?"

"Sure…You guys better go…now! Someone's coming!"

* * *

Chance jumped through the portal. Jake held out his hand for Marsha. "Come on, this portal won't stay on for very long!!"

"Donny…" Marsha reached a hand out for his.

All Don could do was shake his head. "You're better off with Jake and Chance for now."

Jake shook his head. "Come on, we gotta go!"

Marsha closed her eyes and took Jake's hand.

* * *

Just as they jumped through the portal, Mike, Leo and Raph entered the room. "Donny!" They rushed over to Don's side.

"Don, what happened? Where's Marsha?" Leo asked.

"She's in the portal…crossing into another dimension called Mega Kat City. She'll be safer there…" Don replied in a monotone voice. He took out his bo staff and slammed it in the main computer. Sparks flew and in a few seconds, the portal was gone.

"Donny, you idiot! How are we supposed to go after her, now?!" Raph demanded.

"Shut-up, Raphael!" Mikey jumped at the harshness in his slightly older brother's voice. Never before had Don yelled at them before. "You don't know how hard this is for me. Did I want to let her go? No! But I had to!"

"Why?" Mikey spoke up.

"Because, if I didn't, Stockman would have been doing experiments on her and the other two Kats that were here with us!"

Leo stepped forward, placing his katanas back in their sheaths. "Kats?"

Don shook his head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you guys on the ride home, okay?"

"Right. Let's move out!"

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home," Chance smiled as he saw Jake and Marsha appear behind him.

"Heh. You can say that again, buddy."

The two of them turned and started walking out of the hangar and into the living room when Jake stopped and turned around. "Marsha?" he asked, in a gentle voice.

Marsha had now fully changed from a human to a Kat. She had light tan fur, and long, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. And, yes, she kept the same clothes she was wearing before.

She had her gaze on the floor. "He really did it…but why? I thought he loved me…"

Jake walked over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulders. "He does love you, Marsha…he's just protecting you."

"Yeah, you're right…" she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

A slight blush formed across his cheeks as Jake returned the smile. "Come on, Chance and I will show you around the city."

2 be continued…


	11. Can I Trust Them?

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

Chapter 11

**Can I Trust Them?**

"Wha? Come on, Jake, Scaredy Kat's coming on in five minutes!" Chance whined.

"Chance, I told Marsha we'd show her around the city, so she won't get lost in case she decides to go sight-seeing," Jake explained, his arms crossed.

"What? She's just gonna stay inside all day, anyway…" Chance muttered, standing up and stretching. He barely dodged a pillow that was thrown at him by Marsha. "What was that for?"

"I am NOT going to stay inside this house all day long while the two of you are out riding around in that jet of yours in the hangar!" Marsha declared, crossing her own arms.

"Hey! That jet is for emergency missions only…not fun!"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah…emergency missions that involve escaping from Commander Feral's grasp!"

"Wait a minute…are you two criminal's or something?" Marsha asked, taking a step back.

"See what you started, Jake?" Chance grumbled. "No, we're not criminal's…it's just the Feral has different thoughts about us…" he started.

"Really?" Marsha raised an eyebrow at this. "What kind of different thoughts?"

Jake let out a frustrated sigh. "What Chance was trying to say, is that the Commander thinks of us as trouble makers, but we're not. We pick up where his troops fail at, and thus, we make the Feral even more angry at us," he explained. He took a step towards her, Marsha stepped back, yet again.

Jake shook his head and sighed again. "Marsha, I swear, we're NOT criminals. How can I get you to trust us?"

Marsha uncrossed her arms and stared at Jake. "Find me the antidote to this transformation, then I'll trust you two…"

Jake lowered his eyes to the floor. "We don't know where it is…only Donatello knows its location. I'm sorry."

As soon as Jake said Donatello's name, Marsha felt her heart break in two. "Donny…" she murmured. She ran past them and out the door.

"Well, sure shot, how are you going to fix this mess? We gotta go after her, now!"

Jake stared at Chance. "How is this my fault?" He demanded.

"You just said her boyfriend's name, and he's the one who did this to her!"

"Aw, crud!" Jake sighed again, shaking his head. "Chance, you stay here, I'll go after her."

"No way, buddy, I'm going with you! Feral will be on your tail in an instant if he sees you alone!" Chance argued back.

"I started this mess, I should be the one to fix this. I'll go find her, talk to her and straighten things out. You…you stay here and watch your show, okay?" Jake didn't wait around for an answer, for he was already out the door.

"Crud…" Chance muttered and sat back down on the sofa.

* * *

The first place Jake looked was around the junkyard, which concealed their home from the Feral's troops. "Marsha? Hey…are you here?" he called out in a gentle voice. 

Marsha hugged her knees as Jake neared her hiding spot. She bit down on her lower lip, causing it to bleed a little. "Damn…" She cursed softly.

Jake whipped his head around when he heard the familiar whisper. "Marsha?" he walked over to the pile of junk where he heard the whisper and found her hiding behind it. "Ah, Marsha…there you are!" He held out his hand to help her up and noticed the hesitant look in her eyes. He sighed and sat down beside her.

"I miss him…" Marsha spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have never mentioned his name, but it just slipped. He'll come back for you, I promise you that, Marsha," he vowed, looking at her in the eyes. He then noticed the little bit of blood that clung on her lips. "Marsha, you're bleeding!"

He leaned closer towards her and wiped at the blood with his right thumb. "Jake…" She whispered, blushing at the closeness.

Jake blinked, not realizing how close he was to kissing her just then. "I…uh…" he murmured, and leaned in a bit closer, his face just inches from hers.

_What does he think he's doing?_ She asked herself, watching him close his eyes. Her face turned crimson as she felt his lips on hers. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. Mixed feelings filled her heart, and a stray tear fell from her eyes.

Jake felt the tear hit his cheek and broke the kiss, looking at her. He then lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that. Please, if you want to hit me, go ahead, I completely understand."

Marsha shook her head, a small smile crossed her face. "I don't want to hit you. I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

"This whole thing is my fault. The kiss…mentioning your boyfriend's name…bringing you here…if only Stockman never made that portal, you'd still be in your own dimension with your boyfriend," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"But then I wouldn't have met you, Jake." Marsha paused, seeing him look at her.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked in a somewhat shaky voice. He didn't want to come between the love she felt for Don.

"I…"

* * *

"Hey, buddy! Jake, where are you!" Chance's voice interrupted them. 

Jake stood up and held out his hand for hers. "Now, do you trust me?" he asked. Marsha nodded and took his hand.

"Chance, we're over here! What's wrong?" Jake called as he rounded the side of the house, with Marsha at his side.

"You're not gonna _BELIEVE_ what's going down in Mega Kat City! Come on!" Chance declared, pulling on Jake's arm, leading them back to the living room. "You may want to sit down," he told them.

Jake took the end seat of the couch, Marsha sat beside him in the middle, and Chance sat on the other end. Chance turned the volume on the television up a little bit.

"This is Ann Gora, reporting live from Downtown Mega Kat City, where yet another bank robbery took place this afternoon! The Enforcers are baffled by the no show of the ones responsible. Commander Feral, do you have any leads, yet?"

Chance scoffed as he saw Feral's face on the television. "Camera hog," he muttered.

"None as of yet, Ann. But whoever it is, they sure do like to stay in the shadows…" 

A soldier looking Kat ran up behind Feral. _"Sir, we found something!"_

The soldier held up a medal with the Foot Ninja's symbol on it.

Marsha's eye's widened upon seeing it. Chance turned the television of and stood up, pounding his fists together. "Come on, Jake, what are we waiting for? We can't let Feral hog all the glory!"

""Well, if the Enforcers don't have any leads as of yet…" Jake started.

"Jake, open your eyes, man! They just _found_ a lead! And no doubt, it has to be the work of the Metallic Kats," Chance argued.

Jake let out another sigh. "All right, fine, we'll go. Marsha, you stay…" He looked over to the middle and noticed she was gone. Then he heard the door slam. "Crud…"

"Come on, she probably just went out for a little fresh air. She won't be in any real danger," Chance urged.

"I'm going, I'm going! Geez!" Jake muttered, shaking his head. "Don's gonna kill me for this…I just know it…"

2 be continued...


	12. Dark Kat's New Target

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

Chapter 12

**Dark Kat's New Target**

"Razor, what the heck do you think you're doing? What if we need to drop any missiles, you're too busy tinkering around with that communicator!" T-Bone muttered as he piloted the Turbo Kat.

"I'm just fixing on the coordinates so we can locate where Marsha ran off to," Razor explained. "No offense, Razor, but I think you've become obsessed with this girl."

Razor blushed under his helmet. "I am not obsessed! Look, before you interrupted us, I planted a homing tracker device in her shirt pocket while she wasn't looking!"

"You sneaky Kat, you," T-Bone chuckled.

A loud beeping sound made T-bone jump, almost losing control of the Jet. "Holy Kats, where is that noise coming from?"

"Keep heading straight until you reach Mega Kat City Bank, T-Bone! I've picked up a signal where our enemy and Marsha are!"

"Roger that, buddy!"

* * *

Leonardo let out a heavy sigh as he watched his younger brother type madly away at his computer. "Is something troubling you, my son?" Leonardo turned to see Splinter standing behind him, one hand behind his back, his free hand holding a firm grip on his walking stick. 

"It's Donatello, Sensei. I'm worried about him. He hasn't slept in days, he's been late for the usual training lessons and he's been skipping meals lately," he replied.

"You are right to worry about your brother, Leonardo, but he has his reasons, I'm sure. He's going through a great deal of pain right now, as you are aware," Splinter explained, thoughtfully. "As for you, my son…it is getting late. You should get some rest."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo bowed respectfully.

* * *

Splinter made his way silently into Donatello's room. "You need your rest, my son…" he started. 

Don took a rag and wiped his forehead with it. "I can't, right now, Sensei. I'm hacking into Stockman's security system. I'm trying to get the blueprints he used and get the coordinates on the Swat Kats dimension so I can build another portal and bring Marsha back here, where she belongs."

Splinter shook his head and placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "Donatello, I know that finding Marsha is important for you right now, but you _need_ your rest. Your brothers are worried for your health, my son. You may resume your research in the morning."

Don let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, Master Splinter."

* * *

Marsha stopped dead in her tracks, just in front of the City bank when the doors busted open and two robot like Kats, one male and the other female, stood outside the building. "This was a great idea, Molly! Taking money while at the same time, Dark Kat is robbing other banks!" Mac declared. 

Marsha just shook her head. _They don't even know I'm here! And just who is this Dark Kat?_ She asked herself.

"Hey…just who are you?" Molly asked, frowning as she noticed Marsha staring at them.

"I…I…uh…" She stammered, taking a few steps back.

"Molly, we don't have time for this…we're about to have company…" Mac interrupted them.

"What is it, now?"

Marsha looked behind Mac and Molly to see a strange purple colored Kat step out of the shadows. He was dressed in black robes and had glowing yellow eyes. "D-Dark Kat…you're here…" Molly stammered.

Marsha stared on at the taller, villainous looking Kat, unable to move. "I see you're interrupting my crime wave…AGAIN!" he bellowed, stepping further out of the shadows.

"We're sorry, Dark Kat! It won't happen again, we swear on it!"

Dark Kat, then, noticed Marsha. "Who is she?" he demanded.

"We tried to get an answer out of her, but she won't speak!" Mac replied.

Dark Kat stepped closer to Marsha. "Tell me your name, girly."

"I…I…" Why couldn't she speak right? What was wrong with her?

"T-Bone, down there! There's Dark Kat and the Metallikats! They've got Marsha!" Razor declared.

"Roger that, buddy! We'll save your girlfriend and defeat those Mega Low scum's once again!" T-Bone smirked.

Razor's face turned red. "T-Bone! She's my responsibility…not my girlfriend...besides, she already has a boyfriend…" he muttered.

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"Just prepare for landing!"

* * *

"Huh? What the Kats?" Molly asked, looking up at the sky. "Crud! It's the Swat Kats!" 

"Ah…see ya later, Dark Kat! We gotta go!" Mac declared as he and Molly ran off as the Turbo Kat landed a few feet in front of them.

Razor and T-Bone climbed out of the jet, their Glovatrixes at ready. "All right, Dark Kat…let Marsha go, right now!"

Marsha stared at the Swat Kats. Dark Kat smirked and grabbed Marsha, putting both hands behind her back. "So…you're friends with the Swat Kats, are you…Marsha?" he sneered.

"I…don't know who they are…" she whispered.

"This is just too rich…" Dark Kat laughed.

Razor stepped forward. "I mean it, Dark Kat! Let her go!"

"If you want her so badly, then, you'll come rescue her, now, won't you?" With that said, Dark Kat had vanished.

"Crud!"

"Stay right there, Swat Kats, don't move!" T-Bone grimaced upon hearing the Feral's voice.

"Great…just great!" he muttered.

"We can't let the Enforcers get in our way! We have to rescue Marsha! Come on!" Razor declared, climbing back into the Turbo Kat

"Uncle, they're getting away!" Felina pointed out as they neared the Mega Kat Bank.

"Those clowns will NOT get away with this…" Feral hissed. "I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

"Ow!" Marsha cried out as she was thrown back into a prison cell in Dark Kat's Lair. "Just what is it you want from me, you creep!" 

"Oh, my dear…you're just bait to lure the Swat Kats to their doom!" He sneered down at her.

"What are you talking about? I don't even _KNOW_ the Swat Kats!"

"Ah, but Razor seems to know you very well," Dark Kat said in a low voice.

"All right, Dark Crud, we're here! Show yourself!" T-Bone yelled from the entrance of the hideout.

"Heh…let the destruction of the Swat Kats…begin!"

2 be continued…


	13. Enter The Dark Swat Kats

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

Chapter 13

**Enter The Dark Swat Kats**

"Ah, the Swat Kats! So, you really _do_ care about Marsha," Dark Kat appeared in front of Razor and T-Bone.

"Grr…Razor, you go find Marsha. I'll deal with this Mega Low Scum!" T-Bone ordered.

"Right!" Razor started past Dark Kat, then stopped and turned back to T-Bone. "Hey…be careful, buddy."

"Roger, that." T-Bone smiled as he watched Razor run past Dark Kat, who just stood there, not even bothering to go after Razor. "Well, Dark Crud, looks like it's just you and me."

Dark Kat rolled his eyes. "What, should I be scared now?" he asked, sarcastically.

* * *

Razor carefully made his way down the darkened hallway of the hideout. He took another glance at his Glovatrix. "She should be right…here…" he looked up. In front of him was a prison cell. "Marsha!"

Marsha looked up at Razor and groaned. "Who are you, and how do you know my name!" She demanded.

"Marsha, it's me…Jake," he whispered, taking off his helmet.

She blinked a few times, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Jake? Is it really you in that uniform?"

"It's me, all right. Hang on, I'm getting you outta there!" Jake flashed her a smile, got out a toothpick and began picking the lock.

"Please, tell me what's going on, Jake. I need some explanations here!"

"Bingo! You're free, Marsha! Let's get you out of this place…" Jake smiled and helped her out. He put his helmet back on and held out his hand for hers. "Come on."

"Razor…please, tell me," she pleaded, taking his hand.

"Stop right there!" A voice behind Razor declared.

"Ah, crud…" he muttered.

"Release the prisoner at once, Swat Kat…and no one gets hurt." Marsha looked over Jake's shoulder to see one of Dark Kat's Ninja's. Jake also turned around, smirking at the Ninja.

"Heh. No one gets hurt? Sounds weird coming from one of Dark Kat's followers…" he chuckled softly.

The Ninja pointed a gun at Razor. "No one…except for you, Swat Kat."

"I see Dark Crud updated your weapons."

"I suggest you shut your trap."

Marsha shook her head and stepped beside Razor, his laser gun in her hands. She pointed it straight at the Ninja's chest. "And I suggest you let us go, or else!"

The Ninja smirked under his mask. "You wouldn't DARE, girly," he chuckled.

"Just try me," she scowled at him.

"Cocky little She-Kat!" the Ninja growled and hit her hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Marsha!" Those were the last words she heard before the darkness had claimed her.

* * *

"Hey, looks like the babes is finally waking up, Chance." A voice snickered. Wait…was that Jake's voice? She couldn't really tell. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up into the smirking face of what appeared to be Jake.

"Jake? Is that you?" she asked.

"Who else would I be, babes?" he smirked.

"Maybe you oughta kiss her and remind her, Jake," Chance muttered, sarcastically.

Jake let out a short chuckle and leaned closer towards her. "Jake…what are you?" she started, but was interrupted by the kiss. An aggressive, hungry one at that.

"Aw, get a room, you two," Chance groaned from the couch.

"Hey, maybe we will. She is MY mate, after all." Jake reached over and took her hand, pulling her off the loveseat.

_What the? His mate? Has Jake lost his mind? Maybe the encounter with Dark Kat did a number on him…I'm supposed to be with Donny here, not Jake!_ Marsha thought, hanging back, a little.

"Come on, babes. What's the matter with you tonight?"

"Jake, I can't be your mate…I'm with Donatello, remember?" she asked.

Jake shook his head. "Not anymore you're not. He never came back for you, so we mated. Don't _you_ remember? His actions upset you, so I tried comforting you, and one thing lead to another…and well," he chuckled again.

"And that was over a year ago when you two mated," Chance added.

_Over a year since we mated? Where have I been? I don't remember anything!_ Marsha thought, holding her head, feeling a little dizzy.

Marsha shook her head and sat back down. _Something just isn't right here…_

Their comlink beeped and Chance answered it. "Yeah, this is Chance. Oh, hey there, Dark Kat."

Marsha's eyes snapped open upon hearing the name. "Dark Kat?" she murmured.

"Hey, Dark Kat…something's wrong with Marsha. She's not acting like her normal self," Jake interrupted, standing beside Chance.

"Really? Well, I'll just check up on the little She-Kat. I'll be there in an hour," Dark Kat announced.

"Roger that, Dark Kat, over and out," Chance smirked and closed the comlink.

* * *

"Marsha? Hey…come on, wake up," Jake whispered.

"Ah, she's out cold, buddy. You'll never get her to wake up!" Chance declared as they helped Marsha over to the couch.

"Come on, Marsha," Jake repeated, kneeling down on his knees, staring at her sleeping form.

"Hmm? What?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open. "Jakey!" She grinned at him, pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, which caught him off guard.

Chance blinked, a bit surprised at this. "What the Kats is going on, here?" he wondered aloud, scratching the back of his head.

Jake pulled away quickly, his face beat red. "Marsha…I thought I told you earlier that I don't want to interfere with yours and Donatello's relationship…"

"Don? Jake, he never came back for me…we've been mates for about a year, now…don't you remember?" she asked.

"Wha?" Jake asked, quickly standing up. "Marsha…that Ninja must have taken its toll on you…you've only been in our dimension for two days so far…howthe heckdid you come up with a year?"

"Yeah, Princess…" Chance agreed, crossing his arms.

"You guys aren't acting like your normal selves…I should call Dark Kat and get him to check up on you two…" she reached over for the phone when Jake tackled her.

"No!" he cried out.

"Jake, what's wrong with you today?"

Chance shook his head and pulled Jake off of Marsha. "He just doesn't want you to call Dark Kat, because we're just fine. Just a little tired," he explained.

"I see…well, then, let's go to bed," Marsha flashed them a smile, standing up and stretching.

Jake pulled Chance aside. "Chance, what do you think you're doing?"

"Jake…this isn't our Marsha…she's from Dark Mega Kat City…just play along…otherwise, you might never get a chance with her if ya don't, buddy," he smirked and chuckled upon seeing his face go from normal color to a beat red color.

"Chance!" he hissed.

"Well, Jakey? Aren't we going to our room?" Marsha asked, sweetly.

Jake reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sure…"

"And…aren't you going to call me babes?" she whispered.

"Babes?"

"That's what you've always called me…ever since I came to your dimension," she explained.

"Oh…sure thing, babes…" he gave her a weary smile, then cast his gaze downwards. _If I think this is bad…I can't just imagine what our Marsha's going through…_ he thought, thinking how aggressive his dark side was. _Oh, crud! He better not force anything on her!

* * *

_

Sparks flew from Donatello's computer and seconds later, a portal appeared. "Sweet…" Michelangelo smiled.

"I've got the coordinates ready…" Don smiled at them.

"We're going in there with you…" Usa started, meaning her and Brittany.

"No, you will not. Their dimension is full of Kats…whereas you two are humans. You would not survive in their world for a single day," Usagi stopped them.

"Dammit!" Usa hissed, crossing her arms.

Don narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong, Donny?" Leo asked softly.

"It's the location…why on earth would Marsha be in Jake's room…" his voice trailed off as he began to gather his thoughts. "That double crossing Kat…" he growled.

"My son! Maybe this is not such a good time to go after her…" Splinter started.

"No, Master! I'm going in their and bringing her back…whether they like it or not!" Don declared as he jumped through the portal…which disappeared a minute after he jumped through.

"Ya know what? I just love these family meetings," Raph confessed sarcastically.

* * *

"Um…Marsha?" Jake started.

"I love you so much, Jakey," Marsha flashed him a smile, pulled him close and kissed him deeply again.

The portal opened up in Jake's room. Don stood in horror, watching the Kat, whom he thought was his friend, kiss his girlfriend. "No…"

To be continued…


	14. Friends Or Enemies?

**Ninja Turtles: "Wherever The Wind May Take Me"**

**Shoutouts:**

**LunarNinja: looks over at the burnt Kat** I sure hope you mean Dark Kat...or are you talking about Jake's darker half?

**KikoKamia:** Heh...you'll be suprised at Donny's actions in this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 14

**Friends…Or Enemies?**

Don shook his head, trying to stomach what he was witnessing. "How could you?" he growled.

Jake pulled away, sharply and gasped upon seeing Donatello standing in front of them. Marsha also looked a bit shocked…then, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Don, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Jake started.

"Oh, really?" he stepped forward and grabbed Marsha's arm. "I'm taking you back right now, Marsha."

"You can't!" she declared, stopping him dead in his tracks. "You can't have me back, cause Jakey and I are mates!"

Jake groaned, upon hearing this. "You double-crossing Kat!" Don hissed and lunged for Jake, wrapping his hands around his throat.

* * *

Chance shook his head as he heard noises coming from Jake's room…then shouting. "What in Mega Kat City is going on up there?" he wondered and headed up to Jake's room, where he poked his head inside the door. "What, the?" he stepped fully inside the room and tried to pry Don off of Jake.

"Don, what are you trying to do, kill him?" he asked, looking over at Jake, who rubbed his sore throat. "You okay, buddy?" he asked him.

Jake only nodded. "He stole Marsha from me!" Don hissed, still a bit ticked off.

"Ah, crud…" Chance muttered.

"He didn't steal me away from you! You never came back for me. Jake comforted me and we mated! That was over a year ago!" Marsha explained.

"A…a yea-year ago?" Don stammered, looking a bit dazed.

"Come on, Don…let's go downstairs. I'll explain what happened on the way," Chance urged.

* * *

"Hmm…she appears fine to me, boys. She does feel a little cold, though…" Dark Kat murmured.

Jake smirked. "I'll keep her warm tonight," he gave Marsha a smile.

Marsha cringed at the thought. _What's wrong with them? Am I in the wrong dimension, or something?_ She thought.

"Yes, well…you do that, Jake. Tomorrow, I want you and Chance to steal the Detonator from Puma Dyne Labs and bring it to me. We will then proceed with our plans on destroying the Enforcers!" Dark Kat declared, then laughed.

_Steal? Now I know I must be in the wrong dimension! Jake and Chance would never steal…and they would never join sides with Dark Kat!_ Marsha thought.

"Come on, babes. Chance, we're turning in for the night," Jake announced, picking her up in his arms.

"I can walk just fine, you know!" she spat at him.

"Oooh…someone's a feisty She-Kat tonight…" Jake chuckled.

When they entered his room, he set her down on her feet and closed the door. "Um…why don't we just leave the door open tonight…or we could open a window?" Marsha suggested, nervously as he neared her. She didn't like this Jake. He was a bit too aggressive than the normal Jake.

"No, no, no. Chance wouldn't like that. He's a light sleeper, you know," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

"She's where!" Don shrieked, making the real Jake jump. He told Marsha he was going downstairs for some milk and would be back up in a few minutes…which was, of course, a lie.

"Calm down. We're going to go looking for her, don't worry. As for you…you should get back to your own dimension," Chance replied.

"I can't…at least not until three days pass," Don started.

"Well, then you'll stay here while we go look for our Marsha," Jake cut in.

"Excuse me?" Don asked, sharply. He wasn't sure if he heard Jake right. "What did you call her?"

Jake took a few steps back. "Our…Marsha?" he gave him a weak smile. Chance shook his head at the two.

"Don, before you get any ideas, he meant our Dimension Marsha. The Marsha upstairs belongs in the Dark Aged Mega Kat City," Chance interrupted.

"Oh…" Don muttered and sat back.

"Come on, Jake. We better get in the Turbo Kat and start looking for her before the other Marsha begins to get suspicious, and starts to wonder why you're not up there, cuddling her," Chance chuckled, then realized Don was still there. "Oh, crud…I'm sorry Don, it was a joke."

"I know, Chance. I just can't believe that I might actually lose her to this world," he muttered.

"Come on, Don…don't think like that. You'll get your girl back and we can all get on with our lives…right, Jake?"

Jake kept his gaze on the ground and just nodded. "Right…" he muttered. The truth was that he actually loved Marsha, only he didn't want Don to know or he would be at his throat again, strangling him.

* * *

As they left for the hangar, Jake pulled Chance aside. "Um…Chance? I want to go look for her…alone," he told him.

"What, are you mad? Like I'm really gonna let you pilot the TurboKat! Besides…you're going to need help, you know you can't fight my alternate half and your alternate half at the same time, buddy…Jake, what's wrong with you tonight?" Chance asked, staring at him with concern.

Jake shook his head, his gaze cast downwards. "I…it's nothing, Chance…I'm just worried about her, that's all…" he mumbled as he put his uniform and helmet on and climbed in the jet.

Chance shook his head. _Ah, Jake, why can't you just come out and say it? You really have fallen in love with Don's girl…_ Chance thought as he climbed into the jet as well.

"Hey, Razor…when we do manage to save her, why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?" T-Bone asked as he piloted the TurboKat over Mega Kat City.

"What? What are you talking about?" Razor asked him, a bit surprised that he noticed.

"You can't hide it in forever, buddy. Besides, it written all over your face: _Marsha, I Love You!_" T-Bone laughed as he saw Razor's face turn crimson out of the corner of his eyes.

"Shut it, T-Bone, I don't want anymore trouble from Don…he doesn't trust me as it is."

"Ah, he'll come around…as soon as he sees Marsha."

Razor lowered his eyes. _I knew this was a bad idea, bringing her to our dimension…why did Donatello have to do that if he was coming back for her? Couldn't he have just dropped her off at a friend's house for a few days?_

"Hey, snap out of it, Razor…we're here…"

* * *

Jake pressed his lips against Marsha's, holding her close. _I can't be doing this! He has me confused with someone else!_ She thought, trying to break free.

Razor found his way up to his alternate self's room while T-Bone handled his alternate self and kicked down the door. Jake pulled away sharply, glaring at him. "Why you…" he muttered, then smirked. "So…we meet again…"

"Don't you lay a hand on her, you Dark Scum!" Razor declared and stepped forward, trying to get to Marsha who appeared to be in a daze.

"Stay away from MY Marsha, you imposter!" Jake spat out, stepping beside her.

"She's not your Marsha! Kats, she's not even from this dimension! She's from our dimension! I mean…just look at her!" Razor pointed out.

Jake stared at Marsha more. _She has been acting strangely, lately…and she hasn't even returned my kisses…_ He glared act his other half. "Where is MY Marsha?" he demanded, growling.

"She's in our dimension…" Razor started.

"You idiot! You could have brought her with you! Crud! Now we have to leave OUR dimension to go to your filthy goody two shoes one!"

Razor glared at Jake and took Marsha's hand, snapping her out of her trance. "Come on, Marsha…let's get you back home," he started as he lead her out of the room. "The sooner we get you out of here, the sooner you can get back to your normal life," he mumbled.

"Normal life?" She shook her head as she realized that he meant her relationship with Donatello. "Razor…something's wrong…you're just not telling me."

"I can't tell you…I already promised myself that I wouldn't get in the way of yours and Don's relationship, and I'm not gonna interfere," he replied, leading her down the stairs, with the other Jake at his heels.

"But, Razor…I…is it something about me?" she asked as he grabbed T-Bone and half dragged him away from the other Chance, back to the TurboKat.

T-Bone pulled Razor aside. "Razor, you HAVE to tell her. I don't like seeing you this depressed."

"I can't…"

"Tell her, now. I know you want to."

Razor sighed and turned back to Marsha. "Marsha, there's something I have to tell you…" he started.

"Go on…"

Razor reached up and scratched the back of his head, blushing under his helmet. "I…I love you," he whispered, his gaze on the ground.

Marsha looked speechless. "…" She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

Razor shook his head. "I'm sorry…I know this is a bad time. Let's get you back home. Donatello's waiting there for you."

T-Bone shook his head as he piloted the TurboKat back to their dimension.

* * *

Donatello was pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for their return. He was glad the other Swat Kats came and took their Marsha, all he wanted was _his_ Marsha…not some other dimensional version of her. His head jerked up upon hearing the front door open. They were back.

"Donny?" A huge smile appeared on his face as he heard her voice. "Donny!" Marsha smiled brightly and rushed over to him, giving him a huge hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you even more," Don whispered, returning the hug, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Jake watched them for a few seconds, before turning his back on them in disgust. "Jake, I thought you would be okay with this. I mean…look at how happy she is," Chance whispered.

"I know she's happy, Chance. Look, I'll be fine, okay?" Jake sighed and took a seat on the couch. "What's on the TV?" he asked as Chance grabbed the remote.

Chance flashed him a smile. "Scaredy Kat's having a marathon…" Jake just shrugged. "Anything's good right now…even Scaredy Kat," he mumbled.

* * *

Marsha stared at Don. "What do you mean we can't go back home for three days?" she asked.

"The portal needs to be recharged in order for us to return home…" he started.

"So…you're saying we have to stay here for three more days?" Don just nodded. Marsha let out a sigh.

"I know how much you want to go back home, Marsha, but, you have to believe me."

"It's not that, Donny…"

Don tilted his head, a bit confused. "Then what is it?"

She looked over at Jake from the corner of her eye and shook her head. "It's nothing, really. Honestly, Donny, I'm relieved you came back for me," she whispered and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Jake heard her say this and let out a heavy sigh. "Jake?" Chance asked, watching him stand up.

"I'm fine, Chance. I'm just going to the hangar to do some modifications on the TurboKat," he replied.

"Well, geez…" Chance muttered and continued to watch Scaredy Kat. "Grumpy lately?" he asked, sarcastically to no one in particular.

2 be continued…


	15. Trouble At Puma Dyne Lab

Chapter 15

**Trouble At Puma Dyne Lab**

Hard Drive stared at Dark Kat, looking a tad bit shocked. "You want me to do what?" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the sewers of Mega Kat City.

Dark Kat sneered at Hard Drive. "I need you to gain me access into Puma Dyne tonight by 10 o' clock."

"By 10! Dark Kat, come on! Even I'm not that crazy! That place is totally secure outside and inside their security systems. It's 7 pm now! It would take at least two hours to wire myself into their mainframe, then you have to by-pass entries, I mean all of the binary and ASCII codes I would have to deal with. Those people are smart, smarter than the Enforcers themselves. That 3 hour deadline is absurd!" Hard Drive declared.

"In my experience, people are at their best when facing unreasonable deadlines" Dark Kat stated, running his claw tip around Hard Drive's coat.

"What if the SWAT Kats show up? I mean as long as I take to get in there, they'll certainly catch on or something, maybe even the enforcers" Hard Drive said, laying his eyes upon his coat.

"Two of my best Ninja's will take care of them. They have been trained to have the exact same fighting style as those two meddlesome Kats. I wouldn't worry about the enforcers or the SWAT Kats. So are you with me on this, Hard Drive" Dark Kat asked, holding out his coat teasingly.

Hard Drive nodded with glee as he grabbed the coat from Dark Kat and put it on, he felt the electrical surges from the coat entering all through his body feeding him, he missed it so much. Happiness was once brought again into his life.

But Hard Drive had other plans in mind, this was his exact opportunity to show the city that he could outsmart Dark Kat and be just as fearsome and powerful as he was. Dark Kat had planned on having 2 black vans that he stole from a rental place to use for transportation. Dark Kat and his two Ninja's would be in one van then Hard Drive and two of Dark Kat's creeplings would be in the other. Later on Dark Kat explained the intent of his attack to Hard Drive: inside Puma Dyne was a detonator so small that it could fit in the palm of someone's hand, it was very high tech, but it was so powerful that it could effect the explosion of the bomb to 3 times. But since it was so powerful and was strictly for war purposes it was place in the high security level of Puma Dyne, heavily guarded by the enforcers and computers with lasers and cameras galore, but Dark Kat knew how easily Hard Drive could shut down everything electronically. Since of its great power it was named the Ultra Mega Detonator. Surely Hard Drive knew how badly Dark Kat wanted that detonator, he was obsessed on blowing up the city. But Hard Drive also knew how this was his opportunity to make Dark Kat fall, if he could get his hands on the detonator instead of Dark Kat, he would gain so much money and respect from Dark Kat and the city that he would be the city's worst criminal. With a little coaxing to the two creeplings, he was able to persuade them into helping him with his scheme, he promised them with the money that he obtained from the detonator he would give it to them for surely Hard Drive did not want money. Now the only part was getting passed Dark Kat for Dark Kat was smart and it would be very hard getting passed him. It was a full-scale operation everyone was involved. Hard Drive would go in first and shut down all security systems but make sure no one would take notice, the creeplings would take out any guards that were in the way and the two ninja's would take down the SWAT Kats or any enforcers that were coming in to help. Dark Kat would walk in once the path way was clear to obtain the detonator personally. Hard Drive knew there had to be some way to swap the detonator with something else right in front of Dark Kat's eyes but try to get away with it without him really seeing it. For Hard Drive knew if he was caught in the action, Dark Kat would just kill him.

* * *

That night around 8pm, the two dark black vans pulled up near the base of Puma Dyne, Dark Kat made sure that they would stay clear of the perimeter till Hard Drive had cleared the system to avoid any security entanglements. Hard Drive charged up into an electrical surge and zipped into the telephone wire that crossed over into Puma Dyne, moving as fast as the electrical current could move, he started to hack into the front security codes, turning off any surrounding perimeter security systems such as cameras, laser trips or alarm buttons. Hard Drive making sure the coast was clear in his room, he unsurged himself and appeared in his normal Kat form in the room, looking at the security monitors. His heart was racing fast, knowing in less than an hour he would betray Dark Kat and probably be on his hit list for a while. He spoke into the microphone earpiece. "Your clear."

"Good." Dark Kat's voice came from the other side. Dark Kat turned to his two ninja's. "Go on." Without saying a word back, the two ninja's started to run across the field cutting the fence to make a hole for them then they ran inside to the building. Up ahead they saw an enforcer who was walking around making his rounds.

The Enforcer spotted them and went for his gun. "Hey, hold it right there." The first ninja took out his pair of Sais and threw one at the enforcer knocking the gun out of his hand with one quick movement. The other ninja threw a pointed piranha ninja star which embedded into the enforcer's neck causing to slit his throat, the enforcer fell on the ground a pool of blood near his body. Dark Kat walked behind the ninjas passing the bloody corpse, a smile slid across his purple face. One by one Dark Kat walked past the dead enforcers who were lying around his path like they were actually moving away from where he was walking. Then up ahead he saw the huge steel door that led into the room, which supposedly held the Ultra Mega Detonator.

Hard Drive went to the control panel located on the right side of the door; it had a number pad on it going from 1-10 indicating that it required some kind of code to get into it. Hard Drive chuckled at it and pointed his finger straight at the panel, at that very instant a small electrical charge shot from his finger down into the panel making it short circuit. With a loud clanging noise, the door opened exposing the room inside like an undiscovered tomb. Hard Drive walked right in and looked around "No cameras" he said to Dark Kat, Dark Kat walked in after him. The room contained about a hundred small steel mailbox like compartments each one numbered. Hard Drive's eyes looked wide and he turned back to Dark Kat knowing if they went through each one it would take a lot more time, more time than he really wanted to take, how he dreaded to be arrested again. "What's the number"

Dark Kat looked at him, without one worried look on his face. "1993" Dark Kat said. "According to my insider." Hard Drive looked at him puzzled, who the heck was Dark Kat's insider?

"That was a bad year" he commented on the number that Dark Kat gave him, he started to look through the compartment trying to find the number. Then he saw it, Dark Kat walked over and moved him aside a little and took his hand and pulled the steel metal drawer out with his bare hand and placed it on the ground.

"Find it" he declared. Hard Drive was amazed on how cool Dark Kat was acting as he knelt down beside the compartment and started to sift through the stuff inside, he found papers and documents about the Ultra Mega but yet still nothing.

"I-It's not here" Hard Drive stumbled as he started to panic as he quickly moved his hand through the stuff.

"It's there." Dark Kat murmured, coolly as he watched Hard Drive.

"It's not here" Hard Drive declared again, his tension rising.

"It's there" Dark Kat replied back more sternly.

* * *

Hard Drive suddenly found a small vial glass tube inside was the detonator, he knew that the detonator was absolutely harmless without being connected to an explosive properly and knew Dark Kat knew how to do that best. He looked up and saw Dark Kat's eyes glistening like a young Kat's on Christmas Day. Hard Drive opened up the vial tube and held the detonator in his hand, he glanced up and saw Dark Kat looking up away from him and out of the door for any intruders that's when Hard Drive made the switch, he placed the detonator quickly into his pocket and handed Dark Kat a small black cloth bag which supposedly held the detonator but really held a small red marble. Dark Kat snatched the bag from Hard Drive's hands completely unaware of the swap. Suddenly they heard the alarm blaring. Hard Drive's heart began to race and he looked up at Dark Kat as he stood back up. Dark Kat's face changed from happy to sad. "Their best response time is 10 minutes, they'll be late." He walked out of the door and he and Hard Drive ran out of Puma Dyne as fast as they could towards their getaway vans. "Let's go." Dark Kat ordered to one of the ninja's as they hopped into the black van. Hard Drive got into the side of the van, which held him and the two creeplings. Both black vans squealed off and got onto the main road from Puma Dyne heading away, at the fork in the road, the van that held Dark Kat went left and the one that held Hard Drive went right as planned. Dark Kat's van passed the enforcers; since their van's windows were darkly tinted they had no clue that they were the perpetrators.

Dark Kat smiled back as he took the small black cloth bag from his cloak, he untied it quickly and held it above his other hand face down, he shook it gently but a small red marble fell onto his hand instead. Dark Kat's heart almost stopped, his eyes wide with fear. Did Hard Drive actually have the courage to betray him "Wait. Go-go back…" Dark Kat said, his voice actually shaking, he gripped the red marble tightly in his hand.

The Ninja looked at Dark Kat as though he thought Dark Kat was losing his mind. Going back would be crazy, what if they got caught or something? What exactly was Dark Kat thinking"Is there a problem" he asked.

"Fucking go back" Dark Kat screamed loudly, pain and hurt engulfing him. The dark black van turned sharply making a loud squealing noise as it got into the other lane and started to head back. When they reached the fork of the road, Dark Kat saw a small glimpse of the other van's taillights moving down the road, they were gone, vanished. Dark Kat breathed harder, rage inside him deeply, he knew Hard Drive would pay dearly for his betrayal.

* * *

Jeddison, one of the Ninja's, was basically an ex Enforcer and was a gifted pilot at that, he was around the age of 26. He knew exactly all of the enforcer techniques and basically outsmarted all of them on all of his hits that he did for people, he was good in the air, on the land and in the sea. A computer genius, an excellent weapons maker and a sharp shooter. He had a brownish tan colored fur and was around the height of 5'11'' with blue eyes. He wore a black mask that covered just his eyes, and an all black ninja uniform. He claimed to be the best pilot out of the enforcers. His partner was Jack, a rookie. Jack never went into the enforcers but he was Jeddison's little brother. He was just 17, around the size of 5'6'', he resembled his brother a lot, his fur was slightly lighter and he had green eyes instead. His suit was the same as his brother's. His brother's jet was a 2-kat fighter so he mostly stayed in the back because he was kind of rusty on flying still but he could shoot pretty well, but he still had so much to learn.

Fortunately for them, Dark Kat had a homing device placed on the van that carried Hard Drive and with a little tracking they were able to locate it moving towards the south part of the city. That following day, Dark Kat sent Jeddison and Jack after the missing van and after his detonator. Jeddison anticipated where the van was going by the tracking device and parked on the side of the street waiting for the van to come over to them, he knew their ETA was in 5 minutes. He and his brother started to load up their MP-5K's, which were automatic machine guns. Jeddison looked over at his brother. "Watch your tail, Jack. Move sure and fast" he said looking at his brother.

"You told me that already" Jack looked at him, looking kind of annoyed, he didn't understand why his brother kept acting like his father to him.

"Well I am telling you again. This won't be like anything you have done before, little brother" Jeddison replied as he smiled a little causing Jack to smile back at him. He looked back up out of his front window and saw the other dark van coming their way down the street. "Target is coming." Jack cocked his gun. With one quick movement Jeddison steered the van sharply in front of Hard Drive's van causing the van to stop. Jack and Jeddison got out quickly ignoring the fact that people were watching them. They shot the two creeplings in the front of the van killing them, breaking the windshield, their round of bullets going straight into the creeplings bodies, blood going everywhere. Hard Drive let out a scream of fear as he leaped behind the front seats in the back of the van, locking the doors, he started to panic.

* * *

On his way back to the hangar, Razor looked up ahead and saw an intersection filled with cars, he could hear people screaming in fear, he drove up as far as he could and saw two unknown masked Kats that appeared to be wearing some kind of flight suits shooting at a black van with submachine guns. Razor saw the one Kat that was wearing red and black go to the side of the van shouting and yelling as he tried to open the door, Razor started to push his way through crowds of people trying to get there.

Jeddison started to yank on the door handle of the van trying to get inside to get to Hard Drive, he knew that this was taking too long; he thought this mission would be quick but this time spent was becoming very dangerous to him and his brother. "Open the fucking door" he yelled at Hard Drive as he hit his fist on the door. Razor pounced on him slamming Jeddison's body into the side of the van. Jeddison taken by complete surprise hit the van metal door hard...groaning as he felt unconsciousness creeping in on him. Razor let Jeddison fall to the ground, then he heard a shot fired near him and looked up and saw the other masked Kat shooting at him. With one quick movement, Razor retrieved Jeddison's gun and when Jack rose up to take a shot at Razor, Razor gave him a surprise and shot him first. Jack's body fell near Jeddison. Jeddison looked up and saw his brother lying on the ground, oblivious to what just happen, his head pounding, he could barely keep his eyes open. Razor held his gun at Jeddison; he could hear the sound of enforcer cars approaching. Jeddison looked over and saw his little brother laying there facing him, he lifted his head up to look up, as much as it hurt, his heart was aching more fearing the worst. "Jack" He moved up on his side to face his attacker, his whole body aching from the impact, he looked up and saw the SWAT Kat, Razor staring back at him the gun aimed at him. The sound of Enforcer sirens getting closer to him now as Lt. Steele's car pulled up along with another. Two enforcers ran up to Razor and held their guns at him. "Drop your weapon, SWAT Kat" one said to him. Razor put down the gun knowing that his prisoner wasn't going anywhere. One enforcer walked over to where Jeddison was and started to handcuff his hands. Jeddison looked desperately upon his brother now. He started to breathe hard as he saw the other enforcer grab Hemisphere's limping hands. "Help him" he murmured. To his horror as the enforcer lifted up his brother a little to handcuff his hands, there was a pool of blood under him.

The enforcer checked his pulse on his neck and found no sign. "Nah, he's had it." With those words, Jeddison looked back at Razor, hatred building inside him now, consuming his sadness. Razor looked back at Jeddison as he watched the Enforcers place him in an Enforcer prison van. Razor sighed and walked back to the Cyclotron and got back on it, he revved the engine a little then sped out and continued on his way to the hangar.

to be continued...


	16. A New Strategy

Chapter 16

**A New Strategy**

"Marsha, where are you going?" Donatello asked as he followed after her into the city.

"I'm going to find Jake and set things straight," she replied.

Don shook his head. "I knew it! You ARE in love with that Swat Kat!" He muttered.

"Donny, I don't love him. I love you. I just want to get it through to him." Marsha started. She stopped dead in her tracks, upon seeing two Enforcer cars pass them by. "What the…" she murmured and ran off, following the two cars.

"Gah...Marsha! Not again!" Don growled and stalked after her.

* * *

Dark Kat frowned upon seeing Marsha still alive. And who was this other mutant with her? Was he one of Dr. Viper's experiments? He shook his head and jumped out in front of them. "Hold it right there!" he grabbed Donatello and held a gun to his head.

Don glared at Dark Kat. "Just who are you, anyway?" He spat out.

"I don't know who you are, you mutant lab failure, but that She-Kat over there is coming with me, and if you try to stop me, I will kill you," he sneered.

"No, don't hurt him" Marsha protested. Dark Kat looked at her.

"So, you're coming with me, then, I presume" he smirked. Marsha nodded, her gaze on the ground.

Dark Kat threw Don on the ground and motioned for Marsha to follow him. "Marsha..." Don started. She just shook her head and followed Dark Kat. "Damn it..." he hissed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after his encounter with the new Kat, Razor finally reached the hangar, he parked the cyclotron and got off. He started to walk towards his locker when he saw Chance coming down the ladder with a huge grin on his face. "Hey buddy I saw the news! Great job, Razor"

"Eh, not so great. I mean something about that look that guy gave me. Kind of spooky" Razor replied as he threw his helmet into his locker.

"But buddy, you found the detonator! I mean I heard it got into Dark Kat's hands, but we got it back just in time. No telling what he could have done with it" Chance said as he looked at Jake, still smiling.

Jake sighed again and shook his head untying his bandanna as he put it in his locker. He looked back at Chance with his brown eyes. "Chance, this whole mess doesn't look right. I mean the pieces do not really make sense. First Dark Kat somehow manages to get Hard Drive out of prison again. Then Hard Drive is able to go straight into Puma Dyne's security systems, gets around them and gets their new dangerous Ultra Mega Detonator. Which we all know is for Dark Crud. Then two unknown Ninja Tomkats shoot up Hard Drive's van killing two of Dark Crud's creeplings."

"One unknown Kat, buddy. Remember you killed one," Chance smirked.

Jake gave Chance a mean look. "Like I really WANTED to. Still, who the heck are these two unknown Kats? Are they suppose to be us or what?" Jake sighed as he leaned against his locker door, then looked around. "Hey...where are Marsha and Donatello?"

"Marsha said something about going to look for you, and she just walked out...Don followed her" Chance replied.

"Ah, crud!" Jake declared and hopped back on the cyclotron.

"Jake, come on, it's late! Can't we look for them in the morning?" Chance moaned.

"No! They could be in danger with the Enforcers or even with Dark Kat! Come on," Jake urged.

* * *

"Shit!" Feral cursed under his breath.

Felina looked over at her Uncle. "What is it? We have Hard Drive...the Detonator is safe...Uncle...what's wrong?" she asked.

Feral shook his head. "It's that damn Dark Kat. He's got another Kat working with him, now...and it's that She-Kat we ran into the other day."

Felina blinked. "What? That can't be true, Uncle..."

* * *

"Shit..." Razor growled as he heard the comlink beeping. He opened it and gasped upon seeing Dark Kat's face. "Dark Kat..." he hissed.

"What's your worst fear, Razor?" Dark Kat asked, smiling as he looked down at Marsha who was sitting next to him, tied and gagged. He held his gun at her head, the barrel of the gun running through her black hair.

"Let her go! If you even THINK about hurting her, I'll..." Razor growled, his free hand bawling up into a fist. T-Bone quickly took control of the wheel as Razor had his little chat with Dark Kat.

"You'll do what? You were about to say something personal, weren't you?" he smirked and walked over to where Jeddison was sitting near a monitor screen.

"LET HER GO, YOU MEGA SCUM" Razor screamed, anger flaring inside of him.

T-Bone jumped, a bit startled. It was very rare to see Razor this pissed off.

"You don't make demands, you listen to me" Dark Kat screamed back. "I don't wanna have to hurt her."

Razor calmed down a bit. "Look...if you don't want the Feral to catch you, we'll take them blame for it...just let Marsha go."

"Oh, please. You Swat Kats, taking the blame for little old me? You know what I want, Razor. I want that 6 digit code to get into Puma Dyne. I want that Detonator back."

Razor's eyes widened. He knew that if Dark Kat got his claws on that Detonator, the city was in grave danger. "Shit...Dark Kat, don't do this…" he mumbled.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but your friend's life is hanging on the line. You have one hour. I don't want anyone else looking for her. It's hopeless to find her. Don't tell anyone what you two are about to do. Don't even go on the level of calling the Enforcers. You two must obey me, because those are the rules. There's no percentage on breaking those rules. Tell me you two understand," Dark Kat said through the other end of the comlink as he walked back over to Marsha.

Razor looked over at T-Bone who nodded grimly. "Yes..." he mumbled.

"Good. I can see you two and hear you. Wherever the two of you go, you will be followed. I will call you in one hour," Dark Kat replied and hung up.

* * *

Jeddison glowered at Dark Kat, his whole appearance was different now since his brother Jack was gone. "What made you a criminal?" he growled.

"Nothing made me a criminal. I AM a criminal," Dark Kat replied with a smile as he looked down at Marsha, tracing his long black claw down the side of her face.

Marsha let out a muffled growl from her gag and started to squirm a little which made Dark Kat chuckle. "Almost too pretty to be in a relationship with Razor, don't you think so, Jeddison?"

Jeddison said nothing and stared blankly at the wall. "Be patient, Jeddison. Soon, I will have my code to get my Detonator and the city will crumble before us."

Jeddison got up and walked away from the monitor. "I don't feel like resting around here like some tourist. This is just a waste of time."

"There's laying about and there's laying low. They have two different meanings, you know," Dark Kat replied, looking at him, his patience starting to falter. He knew if Jeddison went out for awhile, trying to find the Swat Kat before he gave Dark Kat the code, Razor and any Enforcer that was in the area with them would spot him and go after him again and he needed Jeddison to help him take down the Enforcers if they tried to stop him.

Jeddison glowered at Dark Kat again. "Is there?" he asked, sarcastically.

"It's the Enforcers who should be worrying right now about laying low. With you at my side, no one can stop me from getting my revenge. I'm rebuilding my army of creeplings to cause chaos among the city, but we can't just go out there and cause havoc right now."

"That's not what I'm thinking of," Jeddison replied. Dark Kat could see the anger and sadness in the Kat's blue eyes.

"I know that, Jeddison, but what that Swat Kat did can't be undone. So, you should stop thinking about it," Dark Kat said, soothingly, placing a hand on Jeddison's shoulder.

"I can't," Jeddison replied and shrugged it off.

* * *

Marsha was overhearing the conversation the whole time. Who was this Jeddison? She watched Dark Kat walk over to where he was putting the last touches on his bomb. The thing looked so huge but it couldn't possibly take out the whole city but then again that Detonator could make the impact about 3 times greater too. She looked around to where she was at, they used chloroform on her while taking her here so she had no clue where she was, and it looked like small compound, maybe a bunker. But the one thing that confused her even more was that when the mysterious Kat Jeddison walked over to the counter to get his gun, he had placed a small black device under the counter with his hand totally invisible to Dark Kat. Since of Dark Kat's height, she knew that he wasn't aware of the device yet. Was it this some type of explosive device? Was he going to blow up Dark Kat too for some reason? She prayed she was wrong, she narrowed her eyes and strained to look at the black device, it looked very familiar to her. Then she figured out what it was; it was some sort of microphone, obviously Jeddison was one smart tomkat and he was going to listen in on what was being said in here. Marsha shivered a little; it was awfully cold in here, just exactly where was she? She just prayed that Dark Kat didn't get his paws on that Detonator as she turned her attention back to the bomb that Dark Kat was working on.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Commander Feral made a quick stop at Enforcer Headquarters he had gotten a call on the way to Puma Dyne from the Enforcer technician who was doing an autopsy on the Kat that was shot by Razor. He walked into the morgue section of Enforcer Headquarters, it was only 40 degrees in there, he could feel death all around him, he hated going into this place. He walked into the lab and saw the enforcer technician wearing surgical clothing from his head down. "Good job, lieutenant. Report" Feral said sternly as always, he looked over and noticed that Deputy Mayor Briggs and Lt. Steele were also there but he didn't have the time to question Callie on why she was there, he had to find out why Dark Kat had that New She-Kat working for him...and just who this new She-Kat was.

To be continued...

A/N: I'm leaving this here for now...next chapter will be up tomorrow, though! Enjoy!


	17. Rescuing Marsha

Chapter 17

**Rescuing Marsha**

"According to the dental examinations and DNA samples, I traced him to Jack Clawston," the Lieutenant replied. Feral stared hard at him; the last name Clawston seemed to ring a bell to him.

"Clawston...Clawston...you mean the Enforcer that was here for a while, then just disappeared from the unit all together?" he asked.

"Well, sir, I thought of that too and I did a background check. That was Jeddison Clawston, this is his younger brother" the Lieutenant explained as he handed Feral the print out sheets of the background check.

Callie snatched the papers from Feral's hands to look at it more closely. "Do you think the other Kat that escaped is Jeddison?"

Feral said nothing to her comment. "Well, thank you, Lieutenant." He lowered his eyes to the ground. _Now, what about that She-Kat?_ He wondered.

The Lieutenant looked at Feral. "Something wrong, Commander?"

Feral stared at him. "Do we have anything on that new She-Kat?"

Lt. Steele stared back at Feral, wondering why he was so interested in her. "Her name is Marsha...I can do a complete background check on her if you'd like."

"Then do it."

Callie shook her head at the two, took out her comlink and contacted the Swat Kats.

* * *

Razor groaned as he heard his comlink beep again. He gave a short smile, hearing Callie's voice on the other end instead of Dark Kat's. "Hey, Miss Briggs...what's up?"

T-Bone looked over his shoulder and smiled upon hearing her voice. "Hey, there, Callie."

Razor rolled his eyes as he heard the deputy mayor giggle. "Hey there, T-Bone. I just thought you two might want to know the info we found on the two mysterious Kats that shot up the van with Hard Drive in it that you saw the other night." she paused slightly as Feral glared at her. "The Kat you shot...his name is Jack Clawston...around the age of 17."

Razor's ears drooped a little as he heard this. "Aww, geez...he's still young...well, he was..."

"Why would someone so young be involved in this mess?" T-Bone asked.

"Well, the other Kat..." Callie slightly paused. "The other one is Jeddison Clawston. He was an enforcer many years ago, but he just disappeared. There's nothing on him except for this one bit...the Kat is a ghost."

Razor's eyes went wide when he heard the name Jeddison Clawston. "Jeddison..."

"Do you know him, Razor?" Callie asked on the receiving end.

"Well...um...no, not really. I just heard the story that he disappeared from the Enforcers," Razor replied quickly. An obvious lie. He and T-Bone knew Jeddison all too well. Well, he and Chance did. Jeddison was an Enforcer around the same time they were. He was the only pilot in the Enforcers that could take down Chance Furlong, and his parents were killed many years ago before that.

"Razor, Jack was Jeddison's brother," Callie broke the silence.

"I killed his brother..." Razor mumbled, closing his eyes, the harsh wind brushed against his face. T-Bone shook his had and continued driving towards Puma Dyne.

Feral snatched the comlink from Callie's hands. "Listen you two meddlesome, Kats! I don't want you interrupting my work anymore, do you hear me" he shrieked.

T-Bone grabbed Razor's comlink with a free hand. "Sorry, Feral...we can't have this conversation right now. We're on a rescue misson here."

Lt. Steele overheard them. "Rescue mission?" he looked over at Felina, who shrugged.

"Damn it..." Feral hissed as the comlink went dead.

* * *

Jeddison landed the jet about a mile away from Puma Dyne, since it was winter season, it was already starting to get dark. He raced up and hid behind some bushes when he heard the Swat Kat's Cyclotron drive off onto the main road, tires squealing. Jeddison looked at his watch and saw that it was about 3 minutes before the deadline. Fortunately for him, he had gotten there just in time to place a microphone device on the Swat Kat's vehicle so that way he could hear what was going on. He decided he wanted that detonator before Dark Kat could get his paws on it. He wanted to be the one to take down the city, he wanted vengeance for his brother. He placed the microphone earpiece in his ear and walked back, stood there trying to listen to what was going on.

The comlink beeped again and Razor answered it. It was...of course, Dark Kat. "Cutting it rather close?" he asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"We have what you want," Razor replied in a monotone voice.

"Good, I'm listening," Dark Kat smiled.

"We'll give it to you in person," Razor said as T-Bone drove towards the docks of Mega Kat Bay

"No time," Dark Kat smirked as he walked over to Marsha.

"No choice," Razor muttered, his voice firm as he gripped the comlink tighter in his hands. T-Bone kept silent as he listened in on the conversation.

"You're being brave again, Razor. That's the best way to get your girlfriend killed...other than missing the deadline which is only two and a half minutes away" Dark Kat replied coolly.

Razor growled deeply. "Listen, I know you want that Detonator, so you WILL meet us at the docks." With that said and done, he hung up the comlink.

Dark Kat looked up at the phone that was now off the hook and growled; he stalked over to Marsha. "Up!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. He got in his Fear Ship and took off towards the docks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lt. Steele stood up from the computer and smirked at Feral. "I just traced the call, Commander. I just thought you might want to know that those two vigilante's are on there way to Mega Kat City Bay."

Feral narrowed his eyes. "That's not that far from here. Steele, you're coming with me. Felina, you stay here with Miss Briggs" he ordered.

Steele let out a chuckle as he and Feral climbed in the cruiser. "What's with the laugh, Lieutenant?" Feral growled.

Steele shook his head, a wide smirk on his face. "Oh, nothing, really. Just thought you might also want to know that Dark Kat is also on his way to the docks and he has that She-Kat with him."

Feral let out another low growl and sped off for the docks.

* * *

Razor and T-Bone walked around the docks. It was getting darker by the minute and they wished Dark Kat would hurry up. "Come on, Dark Crud...where are you?" Razor growled to himself.

"Swat Kats!" a voice called out to them. T-Bone and Razor looked back and saw Dark Kat walking towards them. "I see you made it here with no trouble," he sneered at them.

"I want to see her," Razor growled as he stepped closer towards Dark Kat.

"Of course you do. She's your girlfriend, after all," Dark Kat smirked as he stepped back. He motioned for his three Ninja's to walk up; two of them were holding Marsha by her hands.

"Razor!" Marsha cried out.

"It's okay, Marsha. We'll have you out soon," Razor gave her a small smile.

"Where's my number?" Dark Kat asked as he stood back in their way.

"Let her go, first," Razor said, trying to push his luck.

"Where is it?"

"Let her go and I'll give it to you!"

Dark Kat growled and slapped Razor across the face, making him fall to the ground from the force. Razor wiped his mouth with his hand and felt blood on it. "We talked about bravery today," Dark Kat sneered. He then noticed their laser guns. "Those won't help you this time..." he snatched their laser guns and held them in his hands.

T-Bone shook his head and helped Razor up. "You okay, buddy?" he asked Razor just nodded.

Little did they know that Jeddison could hear the entire conversation in his earpiece as he stood near Puma Dyne waiting to get the code. Dark Kat put the guns in his cloak. "Now, Razor, tell me the code to get my detonator back." Dark Kat ordered

"I'll tell you, but please, let Marsha go, first!" he pleaded.

"I'm getting tired of these games! Tell me my number!" he screamed in Razor's face, aiming his gun right at Razor's head.

"Razor!" Both T-Bone and Marsha cried out.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Razor screamed back.

Jeddison smiled to himself. "Here we go."

"The code is..."Razor started. Suddenly the two ninja's that were holding Marsha cried out as they fell to the ground, their legs wrapped up with small spider missiles. Dark Kat looked over and then looked back seeing Feral and Lieutenant Steele rushing in. Dark Kat let out a growl and ordered his other ninja's who were standing there.

"Take care of them," he growled through rage as he raced back towards his Fear Ship, his ninjas running towards the two Enforcers.

* * *

"Swat Kats...I should have known," Feral hissed at Steele pushed past the ninja's that surrounded them. He glanced over at Marsha who was on the ground. She appeared to be innocent...but then, again...why the hell was she with Dark Kat?

Marsha glanced up at Steele who helped her stand. "Um...thank you," she murmured. _Where could Donny be? Is he okay?_ she asked herself.

* * *

Within minutes, the five ninja's that were left behind were on the ground unconscious, unfortunately Dark Kat had escaped. Jeddison heard the entire fight and knew he had lost his chance. "Shit" he mumbled as he walked towards his jet, very annoyed, he hit his hands together pissed off at what just happened. He walked back and got into his jet and took back off towards Katvenya; he knew there was one more alternative way to get into Puma Dyne.

Thrusting his engines to Mach five, Jeddison made it to Katvenya in five minutes, he landed outside near the satellite tower, like the TurboKat, Jeddison' jet had ATOL engines which made it able to have a vertical landing. Dark Kat's bunker was about a quarter mile away from the satellite tower. Jeddison groaned when he opened the canopy to feel the chilling winds ripping through his fur; he knew a snowstorm was probably approaching. Katvenya was about 20 miles away from the northern part of Mega Kat, the whole place was nothing but snow with frequent snowstorms and huge temperature drops, it seemed like it went on forever. Jeddison didn't even know why Dark Kat chose such a place for the hideout. He thought that Dark Kat figured that no one would dare look for them here. He pulled out his snowsuit, which was a full body suit that was gray and well insulated to keep the frozen temperatures from giving him frostbite. Dark Kat's ninja's wore these protective clothing a lot since most of them were mainly outside in this mess, instead of calling them ninjas, Dark Kat pertained them to be Katvenya Special Forces. Once he put the body suit on, he put on the protective face cover, which was gray and well insulated. It also had goggles to keep the wind and snow from his eyes and a breathing respirator in it to keep him from breathing in the harmful chilling winds which could do serious damage to his lungs. Once dressed he climbed out of the cockpit and rushed inside the satellite; he just hoped that the snowstorm didn't freeze his engines.

* * *

About 20 minutes have passed, Razor was hugging Marsha tightly; Feral and Steele stood there, watching the reunion. "I'm so glad to have you back, Marsha," Razor whispered, smiling, as he finally released her from his embrace." Donatello would have killed me if I had lost you."

Marsha smiled back, slightly blushing. "Thank you, Razor..." She whispered, then turned to face Steele and Feral. "Thanks...again..."

Steele just shrugged, a smirk on his face. "No big..."

"I'm just glad Dark Kat didn't get his paws on that detonator," T-Bone muttered as he walked back over to the cyclotron and jumped back into the driver's seat; he turned on the Enforcer radio as he waited on Razor and Marsha. His ears perked up when he heard a desperate call coming in. "Hey, Feral, get your radio quick."

Razor looked over at T-Bone. "What is it, buddy?"

T-Bone shrugged his shoulders as he listened to it. The Enforcer on the other end was from Puma Dyne. "Commander Feral, come in, please!"

Feral turned on his radio in his cruiser and answered it. "Yes, go ahead." Steele rushed over to his side.

"Commander, someone has hacked into our security system, they changed the password! We can't get into the vault to where the detonator is!" the Enforcer cried out desperately; they could sense the fear in his voice.

"I want that place heavily guarded until we get there!" Feral ordered. He looked over at Steele. "Do you think that psycho, Hard Drive, managed to escape?"

"I don't think so, Commander. Wouldn't it be some sort of power surge instead of actual hacking?" Steele asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Steele, take my car back to headquarters! Check on Hard Drive, make sure his cell is guarded! We don't want that electrical lowlife to escape again," he declared, tossing Steele his keys. "I'm going to Puma Dyne."

* * *

"Hey, Commander, it's a long walk to Puma Dyne," Razor commented as he walked towards the Cyclotron, where T-bone was patiently waiting for him, with Marsha at his side.

"I'm not getting a ride from you two hoodlums," Feral muttered, stubbornly

"Come on, Feral, we don't have a lot of time," T-bone muttered.

"Fine," Feral sighed as he sat in the passenger side, which was on the other side of T-Bone. "Just don't drive too recklessly."

"The thought never crossed my mind," T-Bone replied, sarcastically, as he fired up the engines and took off, maxing all the engines to get to Puma Dyne while Steele drove towards Enforcer Headquarters.


	18. Changed Feelings

**Shoutouts:**

**LunarNinja:** Whoops...guess I forgot you hated swearing...sorry! I narrowed it down a bit in this chapter!

**KikoKamia:** No, I haven't forgotten about my other stories...I've just been having some major writer's block for them...while I've been having some major ideas for this fic. Heh...

Chapter 18

**Changed Feelings**

The Cyclotron's engines screamed through the night like banshees as the black motorcycle flew down the dirt road towards Puma Dyne Once reaching its destination, T-Bone parked the Cyclotron outside. Within minutes they were able to get into Puma Dyne by Feral and made their way to where the security monitor is to get into the vault, which contained the Ultra Mega Detonator. Razor plopped down in the chair in front of the terminal and looked at the screen. On the screen he saw the prompt which was for the command to obtain the password and commands from the user but something very strange was going on, he saw the asterisks where the enforcer who kept up with this vault had put in his code to get to the detonator, but then he saw an error on the screen saying it was invalid. Then under that line were lines of nothing but 0's and 1's. "Holy Kats, it's binary," Razor groaned. The pattern of 1's and 0's were all different.

"It's what?" Feral asked.

"Binary...whoever hacked in here not only changed the code but they changed the code to binary. You see each one of these lines represents one number," Razor said as he looked at the screen of digits.

"Oh, crud," Feral grumbled. "There's no way we can get through this! Do you think Hard Drive did this?"

"No, Feral. Judging by these digits, it was hacked on here...not electronically and the hacker is probably still on here," Razor murmured. T-Bone just looked at him.

"Can you figure it out, buddy?" T-Boneasked as he looked at the screen with Razor. To him this was a different foreign language, only Razor dealt with computer programming, T-Bone wasn't really into this kind of stuff.

"I could try...it shouldn't be too bad...just depends on the base and whether or not the person then changed that number into ASCII which would make a letter," Razor grumbled, in his head he was trying to figure out who would do this. He knew Dark Kat was a genius, but Dark Kat was more into bombs and explosives, this had nothing to do with that. This was very complex stuff and Hard Drive would have done this electronically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeddison was sitting behind the monitors at Katvenya seeing Razor typing in codes trying to bust through the binary; he chuckled a little. He tapped his flight suit at his chest where the small detonator fitted in his inside pocket. 

Razor knew that someone had to be online to do this coding that was blocking him from accessing the codes, and the only person left would be Jeddison…He looked at T-Bone. "T-Bone, we have to get to Katvenya quickly, we can get the drop on him."

Feral overhead Razor's comment and his face went white. "What are you two doing?"

Razor and T-Bone got up and started to rush to the door. Razor turned around and tossed Feral one of their communicators. He had written down the binary digits on a piece of paper. "Feral, keep this. I'll talk to you in the Cyclotron, you have to trust me on this. I'll talk you through the coding." He turned to Marsha. "Marsha, you stay here with Feral."

Feral grumbled as he sat down where Razor was and looked at the screen. Marsha sighed and took a seat beside him. Feral looked at her. "So, Marsha…tell me…are you and Razor seeing each other?"

Marsha stared back at the Commander, a bit shocked. "Razor and I are just good friends, Commander!"

Feral didn't know whether to believe her or not. If they were 'just friends', then why were they cuddling like that? Marsha could see that he didn't believe her. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Razor and T-Bone hopped in their vehicle and once again the Cyclotron was racing down the road. Since Katvenya was far away as it was, Razor knew using all of the engines would still take a bit too long. "T-Bone, put the gears in max speed!" Razor declared as he strapped himself in tight. 

"Roger that, buddy," T-Bone smiled and did the same. He pushed the gears on max, within seconds, the Cyclotron sped up. Razor started to breathe harder, feeling the harsh wind push against him, his body pushing further against the seat.

"Don't worry, Commander. Here's your crash course on binary," Razor smirked. By doing quick division in his head he found the three numbers that the binary codes represented. "You ready?"

"Go ahead," Feral grumbled. He hated how the Swat Kats were always the ones out there in the glory while he was stuck behind."Type the numbers 90, 79, 69. I just hope the psycho used base two," Razor said as he felt the Cyclotron begin to slow down, he looked up and saw the Siberian place of Katvenya approaching, he used the x-ray scanner to see what kind of buildings were around this place.

Feral typed in the numbers and got back the message that the code was in correct. "It's not right."

Razor's eyes widened and he let out a small growl. "Geez, I hope he didn't use a different base." He looked at the numbers and tried to think of what letters the numbers would be for ASCII. He let himself smile a little when he found out that they were the letters 'J E D'. "Okay Feral type in the letters J E D."

Feral looked kind of dumbfounded. "Oh, come on, Razor. Do you really think he would do that?"

"Just try it," Razor urged as he felt T-Bone park the Cyclotron outside in the snow near the satellite tower.

Feral type in the letters and heard the click of the vault opening. "Holy Kats! It worked!" he declared as he rushed over to the door waiting for the door to open, the door was pressurized and steam was blowing through the holes of the door on the top. Once the door was open he walked in but to his horror he saw the detonator was gone. "It's gone!" Marsha stared at Feral, in silence.

"What? Crud!" T-Bone declared andjumped out of the Cyclotron.

"Let's go, T-Bone," Razor said as he jumped out to join his partner. "Swat Kats, out." He turned off the communicator for a while.

T-Bone shivered. "Geez it's cold!"

"Yeah, let's not stick around here for awhile. The x-ray scanner picked up the satellite tower here and a bunker over there, go check out the bunker, I'll check out this tower."

"Roger. Be careful, buddy,"T-Bone said.

"You too," Razor smiled as he slipped his Glovatrix on and ran towards the tower.

* * *

Jeddison looked at his watch and knew he had to leave now before Dark Kat came back. He got up and started to walk towards the door. Suddenly a beeping noise came from the monitor, Jeddison raced over and saw by his security camera that the Swat Kat, Razor was in the satellite communications tower heading his way. Jeddison felt his blood boil, even though he totally hated the Swat Kat, Razor. He already could tell who they were. The attack that Razor made on him earlier was the attack that a lot of times during enforcer training that Jake Clawson would pull on him. He closed his eyes and remembered those days. During the enforcer times, he and Jake were best buds; they grew up together and knew everything about each other. They shared everything. But Jeddison started to let life get him down, he became more daredevil and crazier than T-Bone was or Chance was. Jeddison's parents were killed many years before he joined the enforcers, they were killed in an airplane crash when he was only 10 but the effects of their deaths started on him when he was 18 and in the enforcers. He started to swear a lot, smoke, and he didn't really care about anything. He became very hateful and violent towards people and his temper began to quicken. Jake started to stay away from him and soon became the friend of Chance Furlong. Chance Furlong treated Jake better and he and Jake became crewmembers for their plane. Chance was another hotshot pilot, which angered Jeddison even more. One evening while the enforcers were doing a raid, Commander Feral had sent Jeddison in as a spy, later on he wasn't discovered and Dark Kat told them that he killed Jeddison. Soon the enforcers were after Dark Kat then Dark Kat took off to drop his bomb on Enforcer Headquarters, the same day that Chance and Jake were kicked off of the squadron. Jeddison had actually joined sides with Dark Kat, but pretended to be dead and missing for several years, later on during the rest of the years, he helped construct Dark Kat's devices but stayed in the shadows to remain hidden, a lot of times whenever Dark Kat got in trouble and was captured, Jeddison had remained free but his loyalty to Dark Kat never faltered for he knew he could get the money and power he needed and the technological skills from Dark Kat. He decided to surprise and get the drop on Razor. He walked into the next room from the control room.

* * *

Minutes later, Razor walked into the control room. He raised his Glovatrix and looked around, his tail twitching, he was on the alert, his breathing quickened. "Hello, Jake," a voice said as it walked towards him from the other room. Razor turned and saw Jeddison walking out of the room. 

This time when Jeddison walked out, he had his bandanna off. Jeddison decided to show Razor who he was and to show Razor he knew who he was but he knew he wasn't going to say anything. It wouldn't matter, he wasn't going to be that low and tell everyone, it wasn't him.

Razor's eyes widen and he looked at Jeddison. "Jeddison…"

"Back from the dead. No longer just a name at Enforcer Headquarters," he replied to Razor. Razor stood in awe at Jeddison. He couldn't believe it! After all of these years, he was still alive and probably helping Dark Kat construct all the materials that they went against. "What's the matter, Razor? No glib remark? No wity comeback?"

"Why?" Razor finally managed to ask.

Jeddison chuckled a little. "Hilarious question, especially when it's coming from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all of those criminals, only to come home to hear 'Well done. Good job, but sorry, everything you risked your life and limb for has changed'?"

"It was the job we chose," Razor said plainly, bawling his hands up into fists.

"Of course you'd say that," Jeddison spat. "The Swat Kats, loyal to the city, defenders of this so called faith." Razor growled and aimed his Glovatrix at Jeddison. "Aw, please, Razor. Put it away. It's insulting to think that I haven't anticipated your every move. You know since we DID work together before you picked up that low life, Chance."

"I trusted you, Jeddison," Razor said sadly, it hurt him to know that his long time ago life friend was now his enemy.

"Trust? What a quaint idea?" replied Jeddison. "Turning your backs on me, leaving me in the building to spy on my own, you enforcers left me to die there and you know it."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Razor retorted.

"No. You were suppose to die for me," Jeddison replied, he chuckled again. "Oh by the way, I did think of asking you to join my little scheme. But somehow I knew Jake Clawson's loyalty was always to the city and never to his friend."

Razor laughed; he had just about enough of this, he was deeply wounded by the fact his best friend was now his enemy and would have to probably kill him. "You know, you lowlifes are all the same, you're no different from Hard Drive, Dark Kat, or any other scum in this city."

Jeddison growled and bawled his hands into fists. "What was that?"

"I said you're messed up in the head, Jeddison!" Razor screamed, his rage burning.

"Awfully proud of yourself aren't you, Razor? You stuck your nose in to where it didn't belong and now you killed my baby brother!" Jeddison screamed as he cocked his gun and fired at Razor. Razor dove out of the way behind some desks. Jeddison kept firing into his magazine ended and then took off running.

Razor looked up seeing Jeddison gone. "I must have pissed him off," he muttered, sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, T-Bone had reached the bunker door, he looked at the panel and decided to press his luck and he pushed the door open button, suddenly an alarm started to blare. "Whoa, that's not good," he commented as he took off running. When he reached the Cyclotron, he jumped in and started the vehicle; Razor was just then getting out of the tower. "Get your tail in here now, Razor!" 

Razor jumped in and the cockpit slid over them. "What's going on, T-Bone?"

"I pushed the wrong button," T-Bone mumbled as he revved the engines.

Razor looked out and saw about 5 artic clothed Kats running their way from each side of them. "Hurry up, buddy. We've got company." His ears perked when he heard a jet taking off and looked behind him and saw a red and black Mig-31 Foxhound looking jet taking off.

T-Bone noticed it too as the jet passed heading high into sky, he lifted the Cyclotron a little off the ground and sped off. "Hey, Razor, there's our psycho," he smiled. "Shall we follow him?"

"Eh, T-Bone? That's Jeddison Clawston," Razor murmured.

"Jeddison? You sure? I thought he was dead, I mean I heard them say something about him before over the comlink, but I mean it's him…" T-Bone said. "Want me to chase after him, buddy?"

Suddenly the Fear Ship came out of cloudbank, speeding past them. "Holy Kats, it's Dark Kat!" Razor declared.

Dark Kat looked surprised to see them. "What are they doing here?" He fired a missile at them but T-Bone easily side-stepped the missile.

"Let's get out of here, buddy. We'll deal with them another time!" Razordeclared as he looked over at the fuel supply and knew an air fight with only a quarter left of fuel left would be very unlikely. T-Bone banked hard to the left and headed away towards the hangar.

* * *

Darkness filled the night as a storm approach, thunder already being heard throughout the city, Jake and Chance were back in the garage getting ready for bed. Marsha and Donatello had reunited with the two Kats earlier that night. They decided a good night's rest would help them better tomorrow. Jake was walking around still wearing his mechanic coveralls. 

Marsha paused, slightly, looking back to Donatello, before heading for Jake's room. "Marsha…please, don't do this," Don pleaded.

She shook her head. "I need to talk to him, Donny. I'll be back down later, okay?"

Don sighed and sat down on the couch as she hurried up to Jake's room. Chance saw this and sat beside Don. "Hey, buddy…you can bunk with me if you'd like…it might be better instead of sleeping on the couch."

"Heh. Thanks, Chance. I suddenly have the feeling I won't see Marsha again until morning, anyway…" he murmured.

Marsha paused outside of Jake's door. "Jake?" she asked, softly.

He stopped pacing and looked up, his ears drooping a little when he saw her. "Oh…hey," he mumbled sadly.

Marsha stepped into the room and closed the door. "I heard about what happened today…and I'm really sorry, Jake."

"It's okay…you don't have to apologize." He paused and stared at her. "Why aren't you with Donny?"

She frowned at the question. "I thought you might want some company tonight. I mean, after what happened and all…" She murmured.

Jake stepped closer towards her. "Aren't you afraid I might try to pull a fast one on you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

She just stared at him. "No…you're not like your darker half…you're sweet…kind…caring…" her voice trailed off as she got lost in his eyes.

He leaned in a bit closer…his lips almost touching hers, now. He paused, wondering if he should continue or stop right there. His thoughts were interrupted when she pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss.

Jake blinked a few times, a bit surprised by her actions. _I thought she wanted to be with Donatello…_ He gave into the kiss, holding her in his arms.

"This is just great! What if they don't come back?" Usa groaned as she paced back and forth in the living room of the Turtle's Lair.

"Usa…they will come back! They have to!" Brittany declared.

"Your friend is right, Usa," Usagi murmured, resting his back against the wall. "Donatello-san and Marsha-san will have to return sooner or later."

Usa sighed and took a seat on the couch. Casey looked over at her, his arm wrapped around April's shoulder. "Don't worry, Usa...Don's a Ninja. He can take care of himself...and Marsha...you can count on it," he smiled at her.

April kept her gaze on the floor, looking a bit worried. _I just hope they ARE okay..._ she thought, closing her eyes.

2 be continued...


	19. The Cold Hard Truth

Chapter 19

**The Cold Hard Truth**

Suddenly thunder boomed throughout the entire garage, and then the lights went out. "Aww, great. Storm's knocked out the power," Chance muttered as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his flashlight. "I'm going down to the hangar to check out the breaker box."

"Alright, Chance," Donatello sighed as he watched Chance walk downstairs, the light from his flashlight disappearing from his view. He sighed and grabbed the flashlight from the night stand; he walked over to the window, looked out, and noticed that the house down the street from the salvage yard still had its lights on. "What the heck?" Donny knew that the electricity branched off from the main street and fed to the houses on this road so the house next door would have had the same power as they would have. Don's eyes grew wide. "Ch-Chance?"

* * *

Jeddison, meanwhile, walked quietly into the lobby part of the garage. He had his MP5 in one hand and night vision goggles on his head; the whole scenery of the garage now was in total green. He looked around, his finger resting on the trigger. He quieted his breathing as he walked inside, his feet barely touching the ground. His ears perked when he heard someone coming behind him, he turned around and saw Chance walking right towards him; Chance noticed him as well. "What the heck?" he asked, totally surprised by this attack after all this was on their soil.

Jeddison pulled the trigger and shot Chance in the arm but the force of the blast from the gun threw Chance against the wall. Chance let out a groan as he slid down the wall, his head throbbing from his contact with the wall and his arm as blood rolled down the sleeves of his coveralls. Jeddison turned his attention back to the garage and looked around, knowing right now Chance was indisposed of. He glanced around and then started to quietly creep up the stairs.

* * *

Jake heard the gunfire from Jeddison when he shot Chance, his breathing now becoming faster. He panicked and knew upstairs here away from the hangar, he was completely helpless. He heard the stairs creaking and knew someone was very slowly coming up the stairs. He looked around and then stood behind the out part of the wall that separated the closet from the doorway to his bathroom, he held the flashlight tightly in his hand knowing that was the only thing close enough to a weapon that he had up here. Jeddison reached the 2nd floor and looked around, glancing closely at each room, getting closer to Jake's room. "Come on, Jake. Show yourself," he whispered softly to himself as he looked around, he quietly stepped inside Jake's room. Jake tried to slow down his breathing as he kept Marsha safely hidden inside the closet, knowing that Jeddison would hear him. Jeddison stepped closer to the wall to where Jake was hiding behind.

* * *

Chance held his head and shook it, his arm was throbbing in pain, and he gripped his arm with his right hand feeling the blood going on his hand. He looked around and saw no trace of Jeddison; he knew Jake was in grave danger. "Jake" he cried. Both Jake and Jeddison. heard Chance's cry.

Jeddison turned around for a brief moment being distracted from Chance's cry. That's when Jake made his move. He leaped out from his hiding spot and turned on the flashlight aiming right at Jeddison's face. The light caused the entire screen of the night vision goggles to go completely bright green, it was so bright that it hurt his eyes. He cried out and held his other hand in front of his eyes trying to block the light, with his other hand, he frantically shot around, hoping he would hit Jake in the process. Jake leaped back behind the wall again for safety as he heard the bullets hitting his closet and window. Marsha jumped upon hearing the gunshots. She poked her head outside the closet door to see Jeddison...trying to kill Jake.

* * *

Glass breaking everywhere, Jake covered his face with his hands trying to prevent the glass shards from hitting his face. Once the firing stopped, Jake leaped back out and tackled Jeddison. Jeddison took off his night vision goggles and started grip Jake's hands to prevent him from throwing any punches and then kicked Jake hard in the chest. The impact was so deep that it knocked the breath out of Jake. Jake's eyes went wide when he felt it hard to breathe, he began to feel so sick to his stomach. Jeddison then hit him hard in the face causing Jake to fly off of him and into his bedroom wall. Jake let out a small cry as he hit against the wall, he slid down barely conscious. Jeddison stood back up and walked over to Jake and picked him up the collar of his coveralls. "You will pay for killing my brother!" he screamed in rage as he threw Jake on the floor and tackled him.

He placed his paws on Jake's neck squeezing it, Jake coughed and gagged trying to breathe he felt no air getting in him, he squirmed frantically trying to get away from Jeddison.'s deadly grip. Marsha let out a frightened cry, causing Jeddison to jerk his gaze towards the closet where she hid.

"What are you hiding in there, Swat Kat?" he spat in Jake's face.

"None of your damn business," Jake managed to choke out.

Marsha jumped in surprise as she watched Jeddison slam Jake's head on the floor, causing him to cry out in pain. She grabbed the broom beside her and fully stepped out of the closet. Marsha cried out as she hit Jeddison as hard as she could on the back with the broom stick. Jeddison cried out in pain and fell down on the ground. Marsha jumped on top of him, snatched the MP5 that was lying on the ground and aimed it at Jeddison.'s head. "You leave him alone, you bastard!" she hissed through clenched teeth, tears lingering in her eyes.

* * *

Jake coughed as he sat back up, his hands rubbing his neck and the back of his head. He looked over and saw Marsha now on top of Jeddison's back, holding the gun to his head. Jeddison laid there, not moving, he was slowing down his breathing as he looked up at Jake still, the fire still burning. Marsha's anger was still raging as well for Jeddison's attack on Jake. Marsha kept the barrel gun right at the temple of Jeddison's head. "Are you sure you want to kill me?" he teased.

Jake's eyes were wide now by this scene. "Marsha, don't!" He got up and walked over to Jeddison. This was when Donatello entered the room with an injured Chance. Chance nodded his head to Don to let him go; Don did as he was told.

Chance walked over, picked Jeddison up and slammed him against the wall making him sit up against it. He took the gun from Marsha's hands and aimed at him. "Listen, Jeddison. You know damn well that you and Dark Kat got your brother killed. Dark Kat doesn't care about any of you, he just wants what he wants, and he just wants destruction. You brought your brother in onthis with you," Jake said.

Jeddison started to growl with rage, breathing harder when Jake mentioned his brother. "You leave my brother alone!" he screamed, he started to get up to attack again, but Chance slammed him against the wall again.

"Your brother is gone, Jeddison. And you know we can't hurt him anymore," Jakecontinued, looking at him as he stood beside Marsha, taking her hand in his. "I know you have been through a lot but so have I. The enforcers let us both down."

"Listen, Jeddison" Chance spoke in a more calm voice. "Dark Kat doesn't care on who he kills to get what he wants. But trust me, being with him is not going to make your life better. Look right now, the enforcers are after your head, your brother is dead because of him. You know Dark Kat doesn't really care. As soon as he is done with those who help him to get what he wants, he'll kill them because he doesn't need them. Soon after you give him that detonator he needs and help him to take over the city, then he'll be done with you."

"Just let me go!" Jeddison screamed, his head with spinning, he didn't know what to do. What Chance and Jake were saying was becoming true to him, but still the fire for the loss of his brother was still burning after all Jake killed Jack.

Jake sighed and looked at their captive. He knew if they let Jeddison go, he would probably go after him again. "Chance, let him go," he sighed. He just hoped that he was right this time.

Chance's eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Jake, are you sure?"

"Let him go, Chance," Jakerepeated, looking right into Chance's eyes. Chance could tell that Jake was being quite serious about this and somehow he trusted Jake's decision.

Chance got up, pulled Jeddison up and then stood there, his hand on the trigger ready for Jeddison's attack. Jeddison first stood there, not knowing what to do or think. They weren't like Dark Kat. Even though Dark Kat didn't kill his brother; he really didn't care but the one Kat who shot him, was worried about it and feels regret about it. Jeddison gave them one last look and then took off running into the rainy night, not daring to look back. Jake and Chance just looked at each other, both had looks of worry and hope on their faces.

* * *

Jake turned to face Marsha. "Marsha...I'm sorry I worried you," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, Jake...really..." She whispered back, eyeing Donatello from out of the corner of her eye. She watched his expression and closed her eyes when she saw him back away. _Donny..._ She thought.

* * *

Chance watched Donatello back up and stalk out the door. He followed Don downstairs, out the front door and into the freezing rain. "Donny?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Don had his arms crossed tightly in front of his plastron as the freezing rain pelted down onto his skin. "He stole her away from me..." he turned to face Chance. "I know you guys are from a parallel dimension to ours, but, honestly, you have no idea what it's like being alone, living down in the sewers since birth...no contact with humans...the fear of rejection...being called a freak of nature, a failed experiment..." Donatello paused to wipe away a stray tear. He failed to mention his brothers meeting April and Casey, two other humans, but this was more about Marsha. "Then she comes into our life, we protect her...I fall in love with her...and now this shit happens."

"Owch," Chance winced at the sound of pain in his friend's voice. "Ah, look, Donny...I'm sure if I talk to Jake, he'll come to his senses and eventually forget this whole thing ever happened. The portal to your dimension should be working tomorrow night, right?"

"Tomorrow around 5," he replied, closing his eyes. "We have to leave then...if not, my brothers will start to think something's wrong and come looking for us...and that'll be even more trouble on your hands."

Chance smiled at him. "Don't worry, Donny, I'll try to knock some sense into Jake. After all, you saw Marsha first, right?" he joked slightly, then stopped noticing that Don didn't return the smile or laugh. "Right...how about we go inside and get out of this rain, huh?"

"Right...thank you, Chance," Don murmured.


	20. Returning Home

Chapter 20

**Returning Home**

"Jake...I have to go back to my dimension with Donatello," Marsha insisted as she took a seat on his bed.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about you," Jake whispered, sitting down beside her.

"There's other She-Kats out there, Jake. I'm sure you'll find someone better than me. You just have to keep your eyes open."

Jake shook his head, closing his eyes. "No...no one can replace you. I know I've only known you for four days, but it seems like I've known you my whole life, Marsha."

"Jake..." She was trying to think of an easy way to let him down, but geez, he was making this hard on her. True, Jake had saved her life, but so had Donatello. Plus, she had given her heart to Donatello way before she even layed eyes on Jake Clawson.

Marsha jerked her head up when she heard the door creak open and saw Chance poke his head inside the room. "Hey, Marsha? I was wondering if I could talk with Jake alone for a few minutes." Marsha nodded and stood up. As she passed Chance, he whispered to her, "You should sit and talk with Donny. He's in the living room."

Marsha slipped out of Jake's room and hurried downstairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, seeing Donatello sitting on the couch, hands clapsed together, his gaze on the floor. "Donny?" her voice came out in a whisper as she neared the couch.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Hey," his gaze returned to the floor. She took a seat and scooted beside him.

"Donny...please, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, leaning against him.

"Why?" he whispered, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Why did you have to fall in love with him?"

"What? Donny...he's in love with me...but, I love you!"

"Then tell me why you were going to risk your life to save his! I saw your expression when he hugged you..."

"Donny...you know how much I care for you," she whispered.

He stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Really? Then look at me as you looked at him!"

Marsha stared at him, shocked at his actions. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Donny, you know I want YOU. I don't care how this happened and why it happened, I just want to be with you."

Donatello sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You just want me back because we're leaving this dimension tonight," he muttered.

Marsha shook her head as she wrapped her hands around his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "No...I want to leave this dimension, too. I don't want to interfere with their lives...I love you, Donatello, please, forgive me."

"Marsha, you know I'll always forgive you, because I still...and will always love you," Don whispered, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"Jake, you HAVE to let your feelings for Marsha go. I know how hard it must be, but you have to..." Chance started, but was interrupted by Jake.

"No, you don't know how hard it is, Chance. You've never experienced love to know how much it hurts when someone doesn't have the same feelings as you have for them," he muttered, then stopped as he saw the change of expression on his friend's face. Chance's ears had drooped and he now wore a frown on his face. "Aw, Chance...I'm sorry, I guess I forgot about you and Miss Briggs."

"No, no, it's okay, buddy. Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened.We never met Donatello or Marsha, deal?" he asked, holding out his paw.

Jake hesitated a few moments. Could he really forget about her? No, but he had to try for his friend. He sighed and took Chance's paw. "Good. Well, it's about that time to say good bye to them. Don's getting that portal ready." Jake nodded and followed Chance downstairs to the living room, where they saw a huge, swirling vortex in front of the television.

* * *

Don noticed the two of them and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, sorry about the location for the portal, guys. It'll disappear as soon as we leave."

Chance shook his head, smiling. "Eh, it's okay, Donny. Scaredy Kat doesn't come on for another hour, so you have plenty of time."

Don smiled and looked at Marsha. "You ready to go back?"

Marsha looked back and saw Jake staring at her. She lowered her gaze, before looking back up at Donatello, a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm ready, Donny."

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Don took Marsha in his arms and prepared to jump into the portal. "See ya!" In a second, they were gone...and so was the portal.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Donny smiled as they appeared back in his room. He set Marsha down on her feet. "You happy to be back, Marsha?"

She paused at the foot of his bed before looking at him. "Of course I'm glad to be back home, Donny. I missed home so much..." she stopped herself, upon seeing that she was still a She-Kat. "Donny...do I have to stay this way? I mean...you have the antidote, don't you?"

Don shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry, Marsha, but I don't. While you were in Mega Kat City, I was doing some research and Leo told me that the Purple Dragons broke into the Bio-Genetics lab and totally trashed the place."

Marsha's ears drooped. _This body...too many memories of the Swat Kats..._ She thought. "Aww...Marsha, please, don't be mad. I still love you," Don whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"I still love you too, Donny..." she whispered back. _What will my friends say when they see me like this?_

"Come on, let's go see the others, okay?" Don asked, leading her towards the main room.

* * *

Leo's head jerked up when he felt another presence in the room with them. He looked up to see his brother...and some humanized Kat...what the shell? "Donny, you're back...who's the girl?"

April, Casey, Usagi, Raph, Mikey, Usa and Brittany stared at Donatello, waiting for his answer. "Guys, this is Marsha," he started.

"No, way...that can NOT be our Marsha!" Usa protested.

Usagi looked the She-Kat over, carefully and stepped back, smiling. "It is our Marsha." he turned to face Donatello. "You have just used the Ooze to transform her into their kind so she would fit in their dimension, am I correct?"

"Absolutely correct, Usagi-san," Don replied, a smile on his face.

"Is there an antidote to this, or what?" Brittany spoke up.

"I'm afraid the antidote to the mutation was in the Bio Genetics lab, but I'm pretty sure when the Purple Dragons trashed the place, they destroyed all of the experiments as well," he replied.

"I see..." Brittany's voice trailed off as she stared at her newly transformed friend.

Marsha lowered her gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling a bit out of place. "Well, I personally dig the new look, dudette," Mikey spoke up, hoping to cheer her up a little.

Marsha gave a small smile. "Thanks, Mikey," she whispered.

"So...who's up for some pizza?"

To be continued...


	21. Some Feelings Never Change

Chapter 21

**Some Feelings Never Change**

Two years had passed since the Swat Kats interaction with Marsha and Donatello. A lot has happened since then. Donatello and Marsha had gotten married, after receiving Splinter's blessing and Marsha was a few months pregnant. Meanwhile...

* * *

Jake Clawson tossed and turned in his bed that night, seeing the one person in his dreams that he wished not to see. Marsha was standing on a rocky cliff and Jake was on the other side of the cliff, which had a twenty-foot space between them and below them was nothing but darkness. He knew he had to get over to her and help her out, but he didn't have any weapons! "Aw crud," he muttered.

"Jake, help me!" Marsha screamed out with a huge look of fear on her face.

He clenched his teeth and walked back a few feet and then ran launching off from the cliff he was on towards her, but he didn't make it. He landed on the side of the cliff but was too far away to get her hand. Jake gripped the side of the cliff, but the rock was giving away and he started to slide down a little further; grunting in frustration, he tried to keep his position on the cliff. He looked up at her, then over a little and saw a huge dark shadow approaching her. "Marsha, watch out!"

She looked back, saw the dark shadow as well and she started to panic even more. "Hurry! Get up, Jake!"

"I'm trying!" he screamed out, gripping at the rocky cliff trying to find a foot hole; bits of rocks were falling down from him into the chasm below.

"Get up, Jake! Get up!" Marsha screamed again, the shadow was now right over her, tears were streaming down her face in terror.

Then suddenly everything started to fade as he heard a voice calling to him to get up. He immediately woke up and sat straight up in fear. Breathing really hard, he looked around and saw Chance staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Are you okay, buddy?" Chance finally asked, placing his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Wha-Yeah I'm fine," Jake replied kind of high-pitched, still terrified from the dream, panting some to catch his breath.

"What kind of nightmare were you having, buddy?" Chance asked with concern.

"Oh, um, I don't remember," Jake lied, knowing on how his friend would react if he said it was about Marsha.

"Well I think it's about time for breakfast," Chance announced, suddenly changing the subject and took off for the kitchen.

Jake looked around at his room, the dream felt so real to him. He started to ponder. What if it was a warning dream? What if Marsha really was in trouble? Cupping his face with his paws, he sighed deeply, then stood up and followed his friend into the kitchen.

* * *

"We would like to wish Miss Briggs a get well soon and to our viewers, have a good evening," Ann said on the news that afternoon.

Chance walked up and turned the television off. "Man, poor Callie. Having the flu like that...she was just fine a few days ago," he murmured, then looked back at Jake, who was sitting on the couch. "Why don't we go pay her visit at her apartment?" he suggested.

Jake snapped out of his trance and looked at Chance. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"Jake, I'm going to visit Miss Briggs since she's sick," Chance answered. "You wanna come with me?"

"Um, I don't think so. I think I'm just going to do some tinkering in the garage. But tell her I said hi," Jake forced a smile as he stood up from the couch and walk towards his the garage, clearly out of it. Chance watched him, confused about his behavior, then left for Callie's apartment.

* * *

Jake sighed as he stepped inside the garage, closing his eyes for a few minutes and taking a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about her...why is this happening to me?" He muttered. He picked up a wrench and started messing around with the TurboKat when he heard it.

"Jake, please help me! Ahhhhhh!"

Jake looked around the garage. "MARSHA!" He shouted. Sorry, no one's answering, Jake. No one in this house but you, now, buddy. You're starting to hallucinate now. "Dammit," he hissed.

"Jake, what's wrong? I heard you scream!" Chance declared, rushing over to him.

"Marsha...I have to go see her, Chance," he whispered.

"Jake, you're starting to scare me, buddy. You have to calm yourself."

"I had a nightmare last night, Chance. Marsha...she was being attacked, and I was just standing there, looking helpless! What if it's a warning? What if she really could be in danger?"

"Jake, it's been two years since you've seen her. She's probably married to Donatello by now. I don't want to see you get hurt again, Jake," Chance argued.

"I just want to go to their dimension for two days...to make sure she's okay, Chance, please," Jake whispered.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

* * *

Jake put in the coordinates to the Turtle's Lair that he found lying beside the Television set. Picking up the new remote control he made to activate the portal earlier than he needed to he said softly "Here goes nothing," as he pulled the lever making a portal appear. With one last look to the garage, he stepped through the portal and appeared in the workshop of the Lair. As he approached the living room area, his heart started to pound faster. How he longed to see her.

Leonardo was sitting on the floor, meditating when he felt another presence in the room. His eyes snapped open and he saw yet another humanized Kat walking towards him. "Um, Donny? I think you better come here," he called out to his younger brother as he stood up.

"What is it, Leo?" Don asked as he stepped out of the kitchen to look at his elder brother. Leo pointed in the direction of Jake; Don glanced over and his eyes grew wide.

Jake now felt kind of uncomfortable approaching them; he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, hi, Don." He noticed that Donatello looked a little older.

Still puzzled, Don asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think we can sit down and talk about it?" Jake asked, still kind of nervous, not really sure on how to talk to him.

Minutes later, Jake explained the images and dreams that were affecting him to Don and Leo. "And that's why I'm here. I promise I won't stay long, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay."

Don looked over at his brother with sadness, stood up and walked over to the work bench, gripping the edge of the desk, hoping that he wouldn't break down.

Jake looked over at Donatello, puzzled. "Look, I know it must hurt you to see me again and believe me I don't want to take her away from you, Don. I just want to make sure she's okay. Then I promise you that I'll leave and never bug you again."

"I think I should show you something, Jake," Leo started, taking a glance at his brother. He walked over towards the door of the Lair and beckoned for Jake to follow him. As they were leaving, Jake could have sworn that he heard Don crying.

* * *

Totally lost on his conversation with Donatello and Leonardo, Jake looked around at the surroundings of the sewer curiously, he didn't understand what was going on. Why was he showing him something? Where was Marsha? And why on earth were they going to a cemetery? "I don't know what on how else to tell you, Jake, but here," Leo spoke softly, facing Jake, then stepped aside, showing what was behind him. There in the ground, right next to Splinter's grave site, was a small granite cross with Marsha's choker necklace...the black choker necklace she always wore laying beside it.

Jake's heart almost stopped, choking already from the tears that were emerging. "I-is that…?" Leo nodded his head solemnly, closing his eyes and sighing. "No, please. It can't be…" Jake fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face. He reached over and gripped the cross in his arms, crying loudly.

Leo looked back towards the entrance of the cemetery and saw Donatello looking over at them with tears in his eyes. Leo placed his hands on Jake's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Jake. She was brutally murdered by Shredder. He basically beat her up to death and Donny, he witnessed it all, being unable to do anything until it was too late."

Everything felt so woozy to him. Jake stood up and felt everything spinning. This couldn't be happening! His dream came true as a nightmare! He had to get out of there! "I'm sorry to impose on you guys. I'll leave you now." Reaching for the remote control the portal, he pressed the button and stepped through the portal to return to his dimension again.

* * *

Hearing sizzle and cracking from the reappearing of the portal, Chance ran towards the garage, knowing that Jake had only been gone for about a hour. Jake walked towards the entrance of the garage, staggering a bit, his face was twisted in great pain and sorrow. Holding the sides of the garage entrance, he couldn't help but to let the tears fall from his eyes. Confused on his behavior, Chance asked, "What's wrong?"

"Marsha…" Jake announced sadly as he started to cry hard. Chance ran over to him and held him tightly in his arms to comfort him.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Jake had returned to his dimension in a sadden state, but since that time he had retreated to the garage and never came out that much. When he did, it was only for a short time. Chance looked very troubled by his peculiar behavior for he would be working on something in the garage from sunrise to midnight and when he did stop for a break.

Hearing Jake hammering loudly in the garage, Chance turned the television off and threw the remote down, grumbling under his breath. "Can't he take a short break...just this once?" he whined as he stormed off towards the garage.

Seeing the garage filled with connectors and cords, Chance spotted Jake wearing some protective goggles as he was crossing some wires over in his control panel of the portal. "Can't you take a break, Jake? You've been at this thing for hours now!"

"Sorry, Chance, diligence never rests," Jake answered, dryly and returned to his work.

Chance sighed and looked over Jake's work "So...what exactly does this thing do, Jake?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jake declared.. "Well, I built my own dimensional portal, to make even more useful to us! I don't have a flux compacter, but I reset the dimensional portal to where we could set a dimension to a specific time no earlier than 100 years ago and bring someone from that time to here or go to that dimension in that year! It's kind of a time trans dimensional machine if you want to get technical."

"Let me guess, you made that so that you could go to your girlfriend's dimension whenever you felt like it?" Chance asked, unenthusiastically.

"Exactly, Chance!" Jake grinned wildly and returned to the control panel.

"Um, Jake? Are you sure this is a wise thing to do?" Chance asked

"Of course I'm sure," his brother replied as he kept his attention at the control panel, typing in some information. "I'm typing in the coordinates to the Lair that I found by the television set. Then I set the date to the time when they left for their dimension."

Chance sighed and grabbed Jake by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. "I have to talk to you before you do this."

"What's wrong, Chance?" Jake asked, getting kind of frustrated. But his friend just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Look, I know what you're thinking. I'm not trying to interrupt her and Don's relationship. I'm not going to steal her away from Donatello. I just want to alert her about what's going to happen to her if she's not careful later on."

"I know you mean well, Jake, like you always do. Sure, your mind says that now but when you're actually there with her, what will your heart say?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing on how to answer Chance's question. "I-I guess it will be the same."

"Jake, you're still young. You shouldn't put your entire life towards one girl. I mean there may be someone else out there who's even better than her."

"No one could be better than Marsha!"

"Come on, Jake. Even you, used to like Miss Briggs, then you liked Felina...and it was back to liking Callie again.You shouldn't think that Marsha is the only person who'll ever love you back."

"I don't think that! I mean I used to, when I first met her but it feels different now."

Chance sighed and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder, looking straight at him. "Just don't try to force to make things work out for you and her. Let her decide on her own okay?"

"Chance, I'm not going make steal her. I'm just going to tell her to be precautious and then I'll come back home. Simple as that," Jake stated as he turned back around to prepare the opening of the portal.

Chance shook his head as he walked out of the garage, glancing back once more at his friend and softly whispered, "I wish it would be that simple, Jake."

Jake pulled the lever and saw the portal open, crossing his fingers, he took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Marsha had just put on a new set of clothes Donatello had bought for her, when she saw a familiar looking green portal open up in front of her in hers and Don's bedroom. "What the shell?" She jumped back, upon seeing Jake fall out of the portal. "Jake?"

"Um, hi, Marsha," Jake smiled, getting butterflies in his stomach.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"It's a long story and I think you should sit down. I have some uh...news to tell you," Jake replied looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"I'm what!" Marsha yelled out, flabbergasted on what Jake just told her.

Fear of Donatello overhearing or one of his brothers coming in the room, Jake quickly put his paw over her mouth. "Shh, pipe down. I don't want them to come in here."

"But I don't believe this! Is this a joke, Jake," Marsha asked once Jake removed his paw.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, it's not. Listen, I didn't want you to perish like that, Marsha. So I wanted to see you again to alert you."

Sighing heavily, she held her head and walked away from Jake to the opposite side of the room. "Well what if you stayed here with us for a few days? This is all so much for me...and I'm sure Donny wouldn't mind..."

"Ok, I'll stay with you," Jake replied as he walk towards her, studying her and noticed she gained a little weight. "You sure have changed..."

Marsha stared at him, then noticed that he was staring at her slightly bulging stomach and blushed. "Oh...I'm sure you've already figured out that Donny and I are mates...I'm carrying his child..."

His ears drooped a little, yet he forced a smile. "Oh, I'm very happy for the both of you, and I'm...sure you'll have a beautiful child, Marsha."

Marsha smiled softly, looking into his eyes. She reached out and touched his hand. "Thanks, Jake."

Her touch gave him goose bumps and Jake quickly pulled his hand, nervously."You're welcome," he mumbled, his cheeks slightly red.

"Uh, Marsha, who are you talking to?" Michelangelo asked, poking his head in the doorway. His eyes rested on the tomkat. "Uh-oh...you're the Kat Donny's been talking about..." he poked his head back outside the doorway. "You'd better split, dude."

Marsha shook her head. "It's okay, Mikey, I'll talk to Donny about it."

"Whatever you say, dudette...think of something fast, here he comes..."

"Mikey, just what do you think you're doing? Are you bothering Marsha?" She could hear Donatello's voice just outside the door. She looked over at Jake who stood completely still.

"Dude, I would never bother my sister like that!"

Don shook his head and stepped inside the room, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing Jake. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, Donny, before you get any ideas, he only came by to warn me about something," Marsha started, carefully walking over to Don's side and taking his arm.

"Well, did you tell her?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Jake stared at Don.

"Well, then...aren't you going to leave?" he asked in a sour voice.

"Donny...I was thinking he could stay here for a few days...three at the most. He can have my old spare room."

"Marsha..."

Jake stepped forward. "I swear, Donatello, I'm not going to take her away from you. I only want to protect her."

Don looked from Marsha to Jake, then back to Marsha. "All right, he can stay..." he gave Jake a glare. "But if you try anything funny with my mate, you'll be going back to your dimension before your three days are up, buddy."

to be continued...


	22. Deadly Visitors

Chapter 22  
**Deadly Visitors-Part 1**

"So...this is New York, huh?" Jake asked, pulling down the rim of his hat. "Kind of like the exact opposite of Mega Kat City."

"Yup, pretty much," Marsha threw him a smile. She had decided to show Jake around the city, like he had shown her around his city. The two were wearing trench coats and hats to cover up their appearances.

"I feel uncomfortable with so many humans," Jake muttered, shivering slightly, eyeing people as they passed by.

Marsha shook her head and smiled, taking his paw in hers. "Jake, you'll be fine," she assured him.

"If you think so..." he muttered, standing even closer to her.

"Terrific..." Marsha let out a groan as she felt a single raindrop hit her cheek. The sky had darkened a little and thunder could be heard off in the distance.

"You think we should go back to the lair?" Jake asked, watching the crowd of humans begin to disperse.

"What, and miss all the fun in the oncoming storm?" the she-kat asked, a bit sarcastically. "Maybe you're right...we should go back. I'm sorry, Jake...I just wanted to show you what New York was about," she shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"It's okay, Marsha, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Tell me again, why we're here?" Marsha whined as she grabbed a hold of Jake's arm.

"Can it, babes. Chance found out that my goody-two shoes half is here in this screwy dimension," Jake grumbled.

"But this place is crawling with..._humans_..."

"Oh, boo-hoo, cry me a river." Marsha's ears twitched ferociously as she and Jake looked up to see Jeddison and another She-kat. This one had the exact same looks as Marsha, except her hair was brown instead of black and she had teal colored eyes instead of green.  
"Victoria..." Marsha sneered.

"Marsha..." Vic sneered back.

"Ya wanna explain to us why you're here?" Jake asked as more thunder could be heard in the distance.

"To get revenge...why else?" Jeddison sneered. "In this dimension, Jake killed my brother." The dark-tanned colored tomkat paused. "Why are you two here?"

"What business is it of yours, anyway?" Jake spat out as he and Marsha started walking past the two kats.

"Oh, I dunno...maybe it's because you brought that sorry excuse for a She-Kat along with you, Jakey?" Victoria smirked, watching Marsha's expression. Victoria flashed her a small smirk and draped an arm around Jake's shoulders. "Come on, Jakey...you know I would have been a much better mate for you," she pouted at him, playfully.

Jake caught Jeddison's smirk from out of the corner of his eyes and saw Marsha's expression...not at all a happy camper. He cleared his throat and pulled away from Victoria's graps, making his way over to Marsha. "Sorry, V...in another dimension, perhaps it would have worked, but not in this dimension." The two kats continued on their way.

"Ass wipe..." Vic muttered.

* * *

**Part 2**

"No...no, not now..." Victoria murmured as she raced off to find Chance Furlong. "They can't have gone to the other dimension..."

Chance was just finishing up tinkering on the TurboKat when he heard the feminine voice. "Chance? Chance, you here? Is Jake here?"

"Huh? Vicky, what's wrong?" the tomkat asked, standing up, facing the young she-kat.

"I just got word from the Enforcer radio that four evil kats that look like you, me, Jeddison and Jake have escaped from Dark Mega Kat City and have traveled to another dimension!" she eyed the room wearily. "Where's Jake?"

"He went back to Marsha's home dimension to spend a few days with her...why?"

Vic groaned, holding her head. "We have to find her dimension, then...Jake and Marsha could be in a lot of trouble right now!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there, Vic. We can't just go waltzing into another dimension," Chance started.

Vic shook her head. "No, no...I don't want the future to be messed up. I have a feeling that's what's going to happen." The she-kat paused, ears twitching madly.

"What's wrong, Vicky?" Vic held up a paw for Chance to keep silent. She looked to the entranceway of the stairs that led to the living room and sure enough...there was a portal opening up.

"Chance..." the she-kat pointed to their opportunity. "Come on, before it's too late!"

"What? We don't even know where this thing lets out!"

"We can at least try!"

* * *

Marsha jumped slightly as lighting struck the ground in front of her and Jake. When the lightning bolt vanished, in its place stood a human male of about 5' 7". He had blue eyes, brown hair and he wore dark blue clothes. In his right hand he held a staff. Marsha blinked a few times. "Mayhew?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Mayhew stared at the two kats, particularly the she-kat that had spoken to him. "Marsha? Is that you?" he asked.

Jake stayed silent as he watched the two. "Yes, it's me. Did Usa send for you or something?"

Mayhew shook his head. "No. I just decided to do a little traveling, you know, test out my powers and try to keep them under control." He studied her more. "Brittany told me you would look different, but I never expected this!" His eyes rested on her slightly bulging stomach. "And you're pregnant?"

"Yes. Oh, Mayhew, this is my friend, Jake. Jake, this is Mayhew LeConis, an old friend of mine."

Both Mayhew and Jake nodded their hello to each other. "Come on, let's get back to the Lair. I'll explain everything there."

"Uhhh...the lair?" Mayhew repeated.

Marsha shook her head and led the two back to the Lair.

What they didn't know was that Marsha, Jake, Jeddison and Victoria were following closely behind the two.

* * *

"Man, this stinks! Why do we have to follow them? Why can't we just confront them?" Vic asked, walking next to Jeddison.

"In case you haven't noticed, my goody-two-shoes version of a friend is standing with them!" Marsha growled back.

"Oh, right, I forgot. In our dimension he's more of a deranged warlock," the she-kat snickered.

"No ONE talks about my friends!"

"That's enough, you two! If you keep this up, you'll blow our cover! Mayhew already suspects something!" Jake hissed.

* * *

As soon as the were close to a manhole, Mayhew stopped and looked around their surroundings. "Mayhew, what's wrong?" Marsha asked, lifting the manhole cover.

"I just had the strangest feeling we were being followed..." Mayhew murmured.

"Believe me, buddy, I've had that feeling ever since I arrived in this dimension!" Jake smirked, jumping down into the sewer.

"New York gives that feeling to everyone. We're fine, Mayhew...come on," Marsha gave him a warm smile as she jumped down.

Mayhew looked behind him one last time before following his friend. "So...why are we walking to a lair in a sewer?" he asked, a bit confused.

Marsha let out a soft chuckle before looking over her shoulder at Mayhew. "This 'Lair' is my new home. You'll meet my family soon enough."

Mayhew stared at her as they continued walking. _So much has changed since she left...damn I need to keep up with these changes. I think I'll have a long talk with Usa when I see her..._

"Well, we're here," Marsha announced, stepping aside to let Jake and Mayhew in. _Huh? What the...? _the she-kat shivered slightly as she felt a breeze pass her. _Shadows?_ She blinked a few time, then shook her head. _I must be losing it. There's no one there!_

"Marsha? Hey, you okay?" Jake asked softly, placing a paw on her shoulder.

She nodded, forcing a smile. Leonardo stepped out of the kitchen. "Ah, Marsha. I thought that was you I heard," the blue cladded turtle smiled brightly. He then turned his attention to Mayhew. _Another human?_ _A friend of Renet's, perhaps?_ He wondered, noticing the staff in Mayhew's hands.

Mayhew noticed Leo's stare and gave him a small smile. "Oh, Leo! This is an old friend of mine, Mayhew LeConis. Mayhew, this is my brother, Leonardo," Marsha explained.

Jake, Marsha, Jeddison and Victoria watched as Marsha introduced Mayhew to her new family. "Marsha, you need to get some rest. You've had a pretty exciting day," Donatello urged, taking Marsha's paw.

"I'm fine, really, Donny..."

"What about the child? Don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit, Marsha?" Usa asked.

Jeddison growled. "I've had just about enough of this mushy shit. Time to get our revenge!"

Jeddison's shout caused everyone in the room to jump and turn to face them.

"Huh? What the?" Mayhew gasped, then turned back to Marsha. "I KNEW we were being followed!"

"Yeah, so what if we did follow you?" the tomkat sneered, grabbing Mayhew's staff. As soon as his paws touched the staff, Mayhew's eyes turned a violent red color. Green energy sprked from the staff and shocked Jeddison, forcing him back.

"Mayhew!" Marsha cried out, alarmed. No answer. The green energy started to spark out of the staff, landing at the feets of both Marsha's, Jake and Victoria.

**Part 3**

2003

The light vanished and all that was left in the room were the Turtles, Usa, Brittany, Mayhew, Jeddison and Jake. Mayhew groaned, his eyes returning to their normal color, and fell to his knees. "Terrific! What happened to my sister!" Jeddison shouted.

"Oh, great, the annoying one is still here..." Michaelangelo muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Donatello scanned his eyes over the room. Marsha was just here...right beside him...wasn't she? "Guys...we have a problem here..."

1987

"Dudes, she's coming to!" Michaelangelo declared.

"Give her room, my son..." Splinter murmured, slightly pushing the Turtles away from the passed out form of Marsha.

Marsha's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at what looked to be younger versions of her brothers. She started to sit up when a furry hand stopped her. "Do not try to move just yet, my child," Splinter spoke in a soothing voice.

The she-kat rubbed her forehead. "What happened?" she moaned.

"Well, let's see. For one thing, I was practicing with the obstacle course, when a green light suddenly appears, and you fall right on top of me. Is that a good enough explanation, lady?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms.

"Raphael! You will show our guest some kindness!" Splinter scolded, then turned to Donatello. "Miss, I am sure Donatello will look you over and check for any injuries."

"Ah, yes, Sensei," With a bow to Splinter, Donatello held out his hand for Marsha's paw.

_Donatello?_ The she-kat asked herself silently, then shook her head, taking the turtle's hand. _This can't be MY Donatello..._

Donatello blushed slightly, feeling her eyes on him. He shook off the feeling a forced a smile, turning his gaze to the she-kat. "I'd like to ask you a few questions during the check-up, miss."

The she-kat nodded. "Please, my name is Marsha..." she gave him a shy smile as they entered his room and took a seat on the bed.

Don nodded, giving her a smile of his own. "Um, okay, Marsha. Where were you at before you arrived here?" he motioned for her to roll up her sleeves.

"In another dimension...similar to this one, except..." the she-kat paused, wondering if she should go on.

"Except what?" the purple cladded turtle asked, checking her over.

"It's nothing...the dimension I was in looked similar to this one...let's just leave it at that, okay?" she murmured.

This was when Donatello had noticed her slightly bulging stomach. "I see you're pregnant...who's the lucky cat?" he asked, smiling slighty.

Marsha lowered her eyes, a sheepish smile on her face. "You mean lucky Turtle...it's...you..." she paused, waiting for his reaction.

A look of pure shock crossed Donatello's calm features. "What! H-how can that be?"

"I mean, it's not you, you, technically speaking. You see, there's this dimension parallel to your dimension...and there's another Donatello that looks like you...except he's older than you are," she explained, silently hoping she wasn't confusing him.

Donatello nodded slowly. "I see..." he murmured, continuing to look her over for any other injuries.

Marsha lowered her eyes and kept silent for the next few minutes until Don had stepped back. "You're clear. No serious injuries."

"Thank you, Donny."

2003

"What are you talking about, Don?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes. The bright light from Mayhew's scepter still blinded him some. "What kind of trouble?"

"Marsha's not here...she was here, but now she's gone!" Anger was beginning to rise in Don's chest as he turned to glare at Mayhew who was back on his feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" the usually calm purple-cladded turtle lunged at Mayhew, grabbing him by the neck. "BRING HER BACK!" he screamed.

Mayhew's eyes went wide. "I don't know! I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"My son! Let him go! It is clear he didn't know what he was doing. Marsha is gone," Splinter whispered, bowing his head.

"No! I won't believe she's gone. I can't. If you guys won't help me find her, I'll do it myself!" Don declared and stormed back to his room.


	23. The Search Begins

Chapter 23

**The Search Begins**

2003

"Donatello! Come back here and apologize!" Splinter's harsh voice made Usa and Brittany both jump.

"Ouch..." Brittany murmured.

_How can Marsha stand living with these guys?_ Usa asked herself.

"Splinter-sensei...perhaps Mayhew's staff simply sent Marsha to yet another dimension?" Usagi suggested.

The others turned to look at Mayhew. "Is this true, Mayhew? Your...staff sent our sister to another dimension?" Raph spat out.

Mayhew threw his arms up in frustration, pointing at Jeddison. "I don't know! HE grabbed my staff, activated its powers, and somehow caused Marsha to vanish! Why is it all of a sudden MY fault!"

"Because MY Marsha is gone, too!" Jake hissed.

"And so is my sister!"

Jake turned to glare at Jeddison, showing his claws. "Who gives a shit about your sister! I'm more worried about my Marsha!"

Jeddison glared back, showing his claws as well. "Don't you DARE talk about my sister that way! If she didn't have a crush on you, I'd kill you right here and now!"

"All you got is talk, no action, just talk, big mouth!"

"ENOUGH!" Splinter shouted, accenting his harsh voice by slamming his stick down on the ground.

Jake and Jeddison both turned, and growled at Splinter, seeing everyone's eyes on them. "Uh...I'm going to go check on Donny..." April murmured, backing away from the group.

"I'll go with ya, Ape," Casey agreed, following her.

1987

Donatello led Marsha back to the living room where Raph and Mikey were watching tv. Leo was on the couch, reading a book. "So, she okay, Donny?" Mike asked, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, she's...she's fine."

Leo pulled his eyes away from the book and motioned for Marsha to take a seat next to him. "Are you okay, Don?" he asked as Marsha sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leo." Marsha watched as Don sat in between Raph and Mike on the floor and grabbed a slice of pizza. He blinked and turned to Marsha, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry...are you hungry? Did you want some pizza?"

"Wait...first...what kind is it?" she asked.

Mikey turned to face the she-kat and grinned. "Pepperoni, Marshmallow, Peanut Butter and Jelly pizza, dudette. It's mondo delicious!"

Marsha gave a weak smile. Her dimension Michelangelo would have found this disturbing. But these guys... She shrugged it off and took a slice. Leonardo was watching her as she took a bite. She had her eyes closed as she chewed and reopened them when she swallowed. She gave a small smile, seeing all eyes on her. "...It's good..."

"Dudes, she likes it!" Mike smiled wildly.

"Eh...I guess she's okay," Raph shrugged.

Leonardo was still staring at her. "I can't believe you ate that..." he whispered, closing his book a little.

Marsha smirked at him. "Well, it IS good pizza..." she peered over his shoulder, getting a good look at the book he was reading. "Whatcha' reading, Leo?"

"Oh, it's just a book April sent us: _The Three Musketeers_," he replied, giving her a smile.  
Marsha just nodded and turned her eyes to the television. Even though all was at peace in this dimension...something just didn't seem right to her...

2003

"Donny?" April asked, poking her head into the turtle's room. Casey was right behind her.  
"Hey, buddy, any progress?" Casey asked, brushing past April into the room.  
Donatello sighed as the printer beeped, letting him know it was finished printing out the documents. "From what I can find out, it looks like Mayhew's staff sent Marsha to another dimension...one parallel to our dimension...except there a few things different..." the purple clad turtle stood up, his bo in hand and turned on the dimensional portal.  
"Wait...Donatello, where are you going?" April asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Where does it look like? I'm going to find Marsha, with or without my brother's help!" Don declared, pulling away from April's grasp.  
"Well, maybe one of us should come with you?" Casey suggested, watching Don punch in the coordinates.  
"No, it's best if I go by myself..." the portal became bigger and Don turned back to look at April and Casey. "Well, guys...I'm off!"  
"Don!" April started.  
Too late...he already jumped through.

2 be continued...


	24. Trouble Starts Brewing

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm confusing you guys any...this is a time dimensional hopping fic...we will be going back and forth from the original TMNT cartoon timeline to the new TMNT cartoon timeline...just forewarning ya'all!

Chapter 24

**Trouble Starts Brewing...**

1987

Splinter entered the living room, with April right behind him. "I assure you, Miss O'Neil, our guest will be pleased to meet you," the rat smiled, then frowned, upon seeing his sons still in the room. "My sons...I thought you had gone to show our guest, here, the city."

Marsha stared at April. She looked...different..."Uh, sorry, Sensei. We got a bit caught up in the movie. We can show her the city now," Don suggested, innocently.

Splinter sighed heavily. "It is all right, my sons. She can tour the city later. Miss O'Neil, this is our special guest, Marsha. Marsha, this is Miss O'Neil."

April held out her hand for Marsha's paw and gave a small smile as the she-kat accepted and shook the woman's hand. "Please, call me April, Marsha. It's very nice to meet you." She paused, slightly. "Maybe later, I can give you the grand tour of the Channel Six news station," she suggested.

Marsha smiled, ears perking up a bit. "Oh! That'd be great! Thanks, April!" She leaned back against the sofa and sighed, a happy, content smile on her face. _This world was perfect. No Shredder Utrom to worry about, no Purple Dragons, no maniac father chasing her, trying to conduct experiments on her. A girl could get used to a dimension like this._

"Oh! Marsha, before I forget...here," Don's voice interrupted her thoughts. She stared at him as he handed her a comlink. "It's a Turtle Com, so you can contact us if we're not there with you and you're in trouble."

"Thank you, Donny," she whispered.

Splinter smiled at the two, then cleared his throat. "I think it's about time you showed Marsha the city. You may continue the movie later."

"Yes, Sensei..."

* * *

April drove the van as Marsha and the others sat together in the back, talking amongst themselves. Marsha sighed contentedly. "This dimension may be different from the one I'm used to, but I think I like it here better," she announced.

"How so, dudette?" Mikey asked.

Marsha opened her eyes, staring straight ahead. "The dimension I lived in had too much violence...war kept raging on between my brothers and their enemy. It puts way too much stress on one's shoulders, if you know what I mean..." she murmured.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll be safe here. You can stay with us!"

Marsha flashed Mikey a huge smile. "She can stay with us for as long as she wants, but sooner or later, she'll have to return to her own dimension. Her families probably worried sick about her," Leo argued.

Marsha crossed her arms and frowned. "Who said I wanted to go back?" she muttered.

Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his head as the van pulled to a stop. "Well, guys, we're here. First stop, Channel Six News!" April announced, climbing out of the van.

* * *

Marsha stared at the tall building, a bit impressed. "Not bad..." she murmured, pulling the trench coat tighter around her. Donatello walked beside her as they entered the building, taking her paw in his hand. The she-kat looked at him and slightly blushed. "Donny, you don't have to walk with me if you don't want to..."

Don gave her a sheepish smile. "Who said I didn't want to walk with you?" he asked, innocently.

_Is he trying to make me forget about my old dimension? His plan is certainly working if he is..._she thought, faintly blushing as she returned the smile.

"Hey, check out the two lovebirds back there," Raph whispered, rolling his eyes.

"I just wish he wouldn't get too attatched to her," Leo sighed."She'll have to go back home sooner or later."

"And I say that she doesn't HAVE to go back if she doesn't want to. Look at how happy Donatello is, Leo. Do you really want to take his happiness away?"Raph asked.

"Yeah, and the babe said she didn't want to go back home, anyway. Too much depression back there...or something..." Mike added.

"So? This world could be worse for her. I mean, she doesn't know her way around, yet," Leo protested.

"So?" Raph spat back. "Don can help her out!" he lowered his voice. "I have a plan..." the red-cladded turtle turned to face April. "Hey, April..." he started whispering something to her.

Donatello eyed his brothers suspiciously. "Those guys are up to something..." he muttered.

"Bye, Don, Marsha! See you two later!" Raph called as he ran out the building with Mike, Leo and April.

Marsha giggled. "Looks like they set us up, Donny..."

Don stared at the door before turning his attentions back to Marsha. "Heh. Come on, before April's boss shows up." He started to lead her towards the elevator.

"Where exactly are we going?"

He flashed her a smile. "To the roof."

* * *

"I give you my word, Krang, those Turtles WILL be destroyed!" Shredder vowed. "I just require more Foot Soldiers!"

"I have given you more than enough Foot Soldiers, Shredder! I can not waste anymore of my time coming up with more Foot Soldiers and watch you fail every single time! You'll just have to settle with Bebop and Rocksteady!"

Shredder let out a growl and threw the comlink across the room. Victoria caught it and smirked. "Sounds like the tin head's got a temper," the she-kat smirked.

Despite her disagreements with Victoria, Marsha snickered a little. Shredder turned to face the two, scowling behind his mask."Just who are you and how did you get in here!"

"Too many questions. We overheard what you and that oversized brain were arguing about, and we were just thinking about putting our differences aside and help each other out. What do you say...Shredder?" Marsha asked, a playful smile on her face.

Shredder had a smirk of his own as he stared the two she-kats down. "Bebop! Rocksteady! Meet your new teammates...what did you say your names were?"

"I'm Marsha. This is Victoria."

Shredder's smirk grew. "Just you wait, turtles...just you wait..."

* * *

"Donny...why are we on the roof?" Marsha asked, catching her breath.

"I wanted us to watch the sunset together," the purple-cladded turtle smiled shyly at the she-kat. "Don..." she whispered. She leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss.

He blinked a few times. "I thought you were with someone else...what was that for?"

She turned her gaze away from him to watch the sunset. "Yes. I'm with another one like you. If you can't already tell Donatello, I've fallen in love with you!"

Don stared at her, mouth hanging open. He shook his head, closing his eyes._ In love with...ME? _"Um...Marsha, I don't know what to say. What happens if you go back to your own home?"

The she-kat turned to face the turtle, tears in her eyes. "I already told you and your brothers that I didn't WANT to go back! I want to stay here with you!" With that said, she rushed back to the elevator, out of Don's sight.

"Why me?" he sighed and started after her. "I do one good thing and it turns into this!"

2 be continued...


	25. Questions

Chapter 25

**Questions**

1987

"Marsha!" Donatello shouted as he made it to the first floor, brushing past Vernon.

"Hey, you!" he called. Donatello ignored him and rushed out the door, looking around to see where Marsha ran off to.

"Marsha..."

* * *

"Wonder if Marsha and Don got along all right..." Mike murmured.

"Well, there's your answer," Raph pointed out as Marsha brushed past them. The red-cladded turtle grabbed the she-kat by the arm and held her back. "Whoa, whoa, little missy. Just where do you think you're running off to? You have no where else to go here!"

Marsha turned to glare at him. "I just need to be alone for awhile!" She closed her eyes upon hearing Don's voice.

"Marsha, please, let's just talk about this!" he pleaded.

"You already know how I feel, why do we have to talk about it?" she whispered. "Please, just...leave me alone for awhile." With that said, the she-kat took off.

Don started after her when April grabbed his arm. "Donny, you heard what she said. Just let her cool down for a few minutes. She'll come back."

"Yeah, what did you do to her, Don?" Raph spoke up.

"I...I didn't do anything!" Don turned to face them and sighed. "She told me her feelings: she's fallen in love with me, you guys...I..." he was cut short when Mike patted him on the shoulder, a huge smile on his face.

"All right, bro! Donnie's found some love, guys!" Mike paused, a sheepish smile on his face. "So, if you two do that...ya know...that thing...she'll be like our sister!"

Don let out another sigh. _You guys don't get it...I just need to find her and talk to her..._ "I'll...see you guys at home, okay?"

Raph, Leo, Mikey and April watched him take off. "Ahh, there he goes," Leo sighed.

* * *

Don ran until he came to an old warehouse. He let out a sigh and looked inside through one of the broken windows. Darkness... _Great...where else could she have gone? Huh?_

Marsha blinked in surprise and backed away upon seeing Donatello. "Marsha, please, let me talk to you," he pleaded, stepping inside the warehouse and taking a few steps closer towards her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Donatello," she mumbled, crossing her arms, looking away from him.

"I think there is. Tell me a little more about this other dimension."

Marsha raised her green eyes to look at him. "Why? So you can locate the coordinates and send me back home? Is that the reason?"

"No, that's not the reason, Marsha. Please, believe me on this. I just like to know about things, ya know?" He was just inches from her now.

"I guess I should know that by now, shouldn't I?" she let out a sigh and began to tell him all that she'd been through and her alternate dimension. "And, even though I've only been in this dimension for one day, it's...it's just begun to grow on me," she finished.

"But your friends...you're just going to leave all of that behind you? What about..._HIM_? The father of your child? You really wanna leave him? Don't you love him?" he asked, silently hoping he wasn't imposing too much.

Marsha sighed heavily, ears drooping a bit. "I do love him. But, lately he's been...too possessive. I STILL love him, but now that I've met you," she let out another sigh. "Donny, you're so carefree, I just wish my Donny would be more like you. I guess what I'm saying is that I love the both of you."

Don reached up to rub the back of his head. "I see..." _So, this was what this was all about? Possessiveness? _He shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you don't have to go back home if you don't want to. You can stay with us as long as you want to, okay?"

A huge smile crossed her face and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Donny. I really appreciate this," she whispered. Once she pulled away, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh...no problem. I mean, you're welcome," he mumbled.

Marsha giggled at his embarrassment and gave him another kiss. "Let's head back home, Donny."


	26. Trapped In An Unknown Future

Chapter 26

**Trapped In An Unknown Future**

2033

Donatello stood up and rubbed his head. "Man, I really need to get that portal fixed..." He paused looking around his surroundings. Pale, pink walls...a faded out poster of a Unicorn in one corner, a purple canopy bed in the middle of the room."Oh, great...I'm in a girl's room! The guys will never let me live this one down!"he moaned.

"Who's there? Come out now or I'll tell momma on you!" Don raised his eyes when he heard a little girl's voice.

"Hey, there, little girl," Don started in a friendly voice.

The small child poked her head inside the room and her eyes grew wide, as did Donatello's. The girl was no ordinary child. She had caramel colored fur, light brown tail, dark brown cat ears; she wore a teal blue dress and she had big blue eyes to match. "Daddy?"she whispered. Her head whipped around. "Momma, Daddy's here! He came back, Momma!"

"Itonami, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" A familiar voice asked in a scolding tone.

"Marsha?" Don's voice came out in a whisper when she entered the entrance way to the room. She was...different now.

Marsha raised her head to stare open-mouthed at him. "Oh, my god...Donatello, is that you?" she asked, taking a few steps closer towards the surprised turtle.

"Yes, of course it's me. I just can't believe it's you!" He took a surprised step back when she hugged him tightly.

"I'm happy you're back," she whispered, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!"

Marsha crossed her arms and glared at him. "For leaving me for 30 years to be captured by Bishop and to get mutated again!"

"Wait a minute...30 years?" Don asked, blinking a few times. "What year is this?"

She looked at him, confused. "It's 2033. Why?"

"Oh, terrific. Look, I need to get to a computer," he started.

"There's a computer downstairs," Marsha replied, then paused. "Why do you need a computer?"

"I need to get this portal fixed so I can get to another dimension. Look, I don't belong here."

"Are you that anxious to leave me again? Do I scare you that much, being a female version of you and your brothers?"

He sighed, frustrated, staring at her. "No, it's just that I'm not _your_ Donatello."

Itonami's ears twitched at this. "You're not my daddy?" she whispered.

"Oh, nice one. Now you've upset her."

The purple-cladded turtle glared at her. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm sure your Donatello is out here somewhere. I gotta fix my dimensional portal!" _God, this is weird saying my own name...I just hope Marsha's safe wherever she is..._

"Yeah, out there somewhere along with Raph, Leo and Mikey. Let's face it, ever since Sensei sacrificed himself, they couldn't stand being with me so they all decided to go their own way!" Marsha cried out as they made their way down the stairs.

"I dunno what happened in this time line, but I'm sure they never would have abandoned you like that. In my time line, we're a very close family."

* * *

"Jake? Is that you?" Jake's ears twitched upon hearing the familiar feminine voice. He turned around to face Victoria.

"Victoria! What are you doing here?" he paused. "If you're here...then have you seen Chance?"

The she-kat shook her head. "No I haven't seen him since that strange portal opened up." She looked around their surroundings. "Jake, where exactly are we?"

"Serve the Shredder! He is your lord and master! Serve the Shredder and live!" The two kats looked up when the heard the loud feminine voice over the speakers.

"Well, that's it. This is definetly not Marsha's dimension or Mega Kat City," Jake muttered, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Vic, we gotta find some shelter to buy us some time until we figure out where the kats we are!" He began running, Victoria following close behind him.

The She-kat slowed to a stop upon seeing a child she-kat standing a few feet in front of them. "Jake, you see her?" Vic asked, softly, placing a paw on Jake's shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.

Itonami's ears twitched as she set her eyes upon the two kats. "Mommy told me about you. You're Jake Clawson."

"That's right. Um, what's your name, little one?" Jake asked in a friendly tone of voice.

"My name is Itonami. You already know mommy very well. I'll take you to her. Follow me and stay close." Jake and Victoria looked at each other and began to follow the child.

"Excuse me, Itonami. But, how do I know your mother?" Jake asked softly.

"My momma's name is Marsha. She told me a lot about you and Chance." Jake's eyes widened when he heard Marsha's name. _But...how can she be in this place? Is it even possible?_ He shook his head as Itonami stopped in front of an old-style looking house. "Momma's inside with 'daddy'," she frowned when she said that and opened the door for them.

* * *

Donatello looked behind him from the computer when the door had opened. "Jake, how did you wind up in this dimension?" he asked, calmly. He then set his eyes on the she-kat beside him. "Who's she?"

"Oh, this is Victoria. She's from Mega Kat City. And to answer your first question, we were brought here by Mayhew's scepter," Jake replied. He paused, taking a quick look around. "Where's Marsha?"

"Um, she's upstairs, but that doesn't concern us right now. This isn't our dimension, Jake. That's not our Marsha upstairs," Don looked around to see if Itonami was still in the room. "That little girl is not my daughter." With that, he turned his shell on them and continued tinkering with the portal.

"Okay, so, what's your plan?" Victoria asked.

"I'm going to send you two back home, and then I'm going to find the coordinates to where our Marsha is located at and bring her back myself," Don replied, setting a screwdriver down. He pushed a few buttons and a portal opened. "There, it's fixed. You two will be sent back to the Lair. I'll return once I find her," he announced.

"Don, let me go with you. I can be of some help in case of–"

"What, you think I'm weak, Jake?" Don asked, without turning around.

Silence.

"BEWARE WHAT YOU DO. THE SHREDDER IS WATCHING...ALWAYS WATCHING!"

Victoria jumped a little bit when the feminine voice was heard once again, only a little bit louder this time. "No, I don't think you're weak, I just want to help you find her, that's all," Jake finally replied.

"No, I'm going to find her myself. Hurry up, before the portal closes!"

Jake looked at Victoria and shrugged, stepping up to the portal. He took one last look at Don and jumped through, Victoria right behind him.

Rubbing his temples, Don sighed. "Guess it's time to get back to work," he muttered.

2 be continued!


End file.
